Le marais hanté
by Altamiya
Summary: Des disparitions d'enfants, des apparitions de feux follets dans les marais environnants...Un cas pour les Winchesters en résumé. CaseFic, se passe quelque part dans la saison 1 ou 2, hors continuité.
1. Chapter 1

"Et est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait à patauger dans un marais sordide une nuit de pleine lune?!

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

-J'aime bien te l'entendre me le rappeler. Ça fait passer le temps entre les moustiques et les sangsues...

-Il faut toujours que tu voies les choses de façon négative.

-C'est juste que ça fait trois nuits qu'on crapahute dans ce bourbier, et toujours aucune apparition ni aucun feu-follet. Alors oui je me demande si tout ça au final c'est pas du flan!

-Un chasseur comme toi qui refuse de croire aux feu-follets?!

-Je ne dis pas que je n'y crois pas. Simplement...pas ici.

-Parce que tu as un détecteur de feux-follets intégré, Dean?"

En guise de réponse, Dean se contenta de se retourner et de hausser les épaules. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas un sixième sens pour détecter les feux-follets. Et il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce n'était en général pas le genre de créatures qu'ils chassaient avec son frère. Pas assez meurtrier, ni assez dangereux... Lui, il faisait plutôt dans le loup-garou, le vampire, le fantôme ou le démon, pas dans la petite boule de lumière immatérielle qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche! Mais il n'y avait eu aucune autre chose depuis quelques semaines, et ils commençaient à tourner en rond. Alors les feux follets, c'était mieux que rien pour s'occuper.

Il soupira, et continua d'avancer au travers du bourbier. Il devait bien reconnaître tout de même que cette affaire avait des aspects assez intéressants. Personne dans les villages alentours n'avait remarqué de feux follets pendant des années, et subitement, ce dernier mois, les petites lumières étaient apparues dans les marais qui bordaient les champs. Il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour embraser l'imaginaire populaire, mais peu de temps après, les enfants se mirent à disparaître. La police avait d'abord évoqué la thèse de la fugue, puis de l'enlèvement. Mais un témoignage avait changé la donne. Une mère inquiète pour son fils de 10 ans avait décidé de le veiller toute la nuit afin que rien ne lui arrive. La première nuit où la pleine lune brillait de tous ses feux sur les marécages, elle avait entendu du bruit venir de la chambre de son enfant. N'écoutant que son courage, elle se précipita, ouvrit grand la porte, et vit en sortir son fils, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard hagard, qui ne s'arrêta pas malgré les supplications qu'elle lui lançait. Elle essaya alors de le retenir par le bras, et celui-ci, avec une force impossible pour un enfant de son âge, la repoussa brutalement et violemment au point que la pauvre mère fut précipitée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre d'enfant. Elle témoigna plus tard avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment-là et n'être revenue à elle que lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient timidement le couloir où elle était étendue. Depuis, personne n'avait plus vu son enfant, et les langues superstitieuses murmuraient déjà qu'il avait été emmenée par les esprits des marais. Cette multiplication des disparitions avait été suffisante pour pousser les Winchesters à venir faire un tour dans les environs. La liste des victimes devenait assez longue pour que Bobby ait fortement insisté pour qu'ils aillent jeter un coup d'œil là-bas. En l'absence de toute activité démoniaque, ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire. Et si les esprits s'en prenaient aux enfants, on restait dans l'affaire familiale de chasser des monstres et sauver des gens, non?

Et c'est ainsi que les célèbres (dans leur domaine) Dean et Sam Winchester se retrouvaient à courir dans un marécage poisseux et puant, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque signe des enfants disparus, ou au moins des feux-follets que l'on accusait de tous les maux dans le village. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune chance, ni pour les uns, ni pour les autres. Et rentrer bredouille tous les matins commençait à user les nerfs de l'aîné des deux frères. Surtout qu'il restait persuadé qu'il y avait des chasses plus intéressantes qui n'attendaient que lui...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sam qui l'appelait un peu plus loin.

"Viens voir ça, Dean!

-Quoi donc? Une plante carnivore? Une crotte de putois, demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Non, une trace humaine."

Dean se précipita à l'endroit où était agenouillé son cadet. Il y avait bien là une trace qui se détachait sur la terre détrempée d'eau crasseuse. Et pour qu'on la voie aussi nettement, il fallait qu'elle soit très fraîche. Tellement fraîche qu'elle ne pouvait pas dater de plus d'une heure...Il vit dans le regard de Sam que celui-ci se faisait la même remarque.

"On était déjà à tourner dans le coin quand cette trace a été faite. On l'aurait vu, dit-il sobrement.

-Peut-être pas, répondit Sam. Il fait noir, et il y a une légère brume. On a pu passer à côté.

-Alors ça ça m'étonnerait! Passer à côté de la seule agitation de la nuit, pas mon genre, répondit Dean en râlant. Non par contre..Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que la fraicheur de la trace...

-Et c'est?

-Leur nombre..."

Enfin, son nombre aurait été plus correct. Il n'y en avait qu'une. Une seule trace que l'on pouvait voir. Alors à moins que son propriétaire ne se soit baladé à croche-pied dans les marais en faisant des sauts de plus de deux mètres, c'était totalement illogique. Dean sourit. Il aimait quand les investigations tournaient à l'illogique. En général, ça faisait d'autant plus d'informations pour affiner les recherches (même si en général ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait du volet recherche dans leur business familial). D'après la taille de l'empreinte, c'était un enfant. Ce qui correspondait précisément au genre d'empreintes qu'il s'attendait à trouver, puisque les feux-follets n'avaient pas de pieds. Mais pourquoi une seule trace de pied (gauche d'ailleurs...Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir si c'était sensé porter bonheur ou pas...)? Si l'enfant s'était baladé dans les marais, il y en aurait beaucoup plus. Même s'il était arrivé en volant, il aurait posé les deux pieds par terre, pas un seul...

"Il n'y avait pas d'unijambiste au village pourtant, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une confirmation.

-Pas que je me souvienne...Et ça n'explique pas le fait que ce pied semble sortir de nulle part!

-Cette empreinte.

-Quoi?

-Tu as dit "ce pied", je rectifie en "cette empreinte". Si on avait un pied seul sur cette tourbière, on serait déjà plus avancés...

-Et en quoi?

-On pourrait savoir ce qui a arraché le pied de la jambe à laquelle il appartenait. Mais là...

-Une empreinte, hein, dit Sam, l'air pensif. Mais sans rien autour, ni rien dedans. Ce qui en dit long.

-Que l'enfant a juste posé un pied en arrivant de nulle part?

-Ou tout du moins que les autres empreintes s'il y en avait ont été effacées.

-Pour faire croire à quelque chose de surnaturel?

-On va vite voir."

Sam fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une fiole et une petite boîte en carton. Le liquide de la fiole brillait faiblement sous le halo lunaire, et il la déboucha avec la plus grande délicatesse, en marmonnant quelques mots. Son frère commença à poser une question, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il laissa couler quelques gouttes du liquide brillant sur l'herbe grasse de l'empreinte, foulée par un seul pied de petite taille. Au moment où les gouttes éclaboussaient l'herbe déjà humide, une réaction se produisit et avec un grand flash lumineux et un grésillement, de la fumée blanche commença à s'élever du point de contact. Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas bon signe, demanda prudemment Dean.

-Oui et non... C'était une décoction vaudou pour...repérer les esprits en peine. Je voulais voir si c'était efficace, continua-t-il pour répondre à l'interrogation de son frère. Je veux dire plus efficace que la détection d'ondes électromagnétique. Tu connais l'histoire des feux follets? Des esprits sans sépulture, et sans possibilité de trouver le repos...Des esprits ne reposant pas sur des terres consacrées, ça laisse toujours des traces ectoplasmiques. Mais dans le cas des feux follets, ils sont apparemment plus sensibles à la bonne vieille magie qu'aux modes de détection modernes. Pour ça que certains chasseurs disent qu'ils ont disparus, alors qu'au final ils sont encore bien actifs dans certains parties du pays.

-Ça confirme qu'on a affaire à des feux-follets donc?

-Oui. Enfin, ça confirme qu'on a affaire à quelque chose de suffisamment ancien et maléfique pour réagir comme ça à du vaudou. Quoi que ce soit, ça relève de notre domaine. Pas besoin de partir tout de suite, dit-il en rangeant la fiole.

-Et la boîte? Demanda Dean.

-Ça? C'est ma réserve de sel, répondit-il tout simplement. On sait que les fantômes et les esprits apprécient pas. Donc, si j'en jette dans son eau, ce quelque chose risque de sortir en étant très énervé contre nous. Je te conseille de reculer.

-Je te couvre, dit Dean en sortant son pistolet."

Pendant que Dean reculait prudemment de quelques pas, Sam ouvrit précautionneusement la boîte et attrapa une grosse pincée de sel. Vu la réaction que la trace avait eu devant le révélateur d'esprit, il se doutait bien que la créature ne serait pas ravie de recevoir du gros sel dans la figure. Et avec sa chance naturelle, c'est lui qui en ferait les frais. Il ne savait pas ce que les créatures surnaturelles lui reprochaient, mais il leur servait plus souvent de punching-ball ball que son grand frère. Mais il fallait qu'il voie précisément à quels genres d'esprits ils avaient à faire. Ce n'était pas tout de savoir ce qui était arrivé aux enfants, il fallait aussi savoir comment on allait l'arrêter, puisqu'il était peu probable qu'il ne retrouve ceux qui avaient déjà disparus dans un état qui pourrait satisfaire les parents. D'un léger hochement de tête, Dean lui faisait signe qu'il était prêt et qu'il attendait. Facile quand ce n'était pas lui qui allait jeter ce qui ferait l'effet du napalm dans la mare surement remplie d'esprits sans repos, et sans une arme à la main en plus. Enfin, _mon corps est une arme _pensa-t-il avec un petit rire. Que ce soit à cause de l'entraînement et de l'habitude du combat que leur père leur avait inculqué depuis tous jeunes, ou que ce soit à cause de ses..._capacités_ qu'il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait. En tout cas, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par de simples feux-follets. Il lança le sel le plus loin possible dans les marais, un peu comme on voudrait nourrir un canard galeux. Non pas qu'il ait jamais voulu nourrir un canard galeux...

"Si tu as peur, Samantha, je peux le faire à ta place, lui lança Dean avec un sourire en soin.

-Je réfléchis au meilleur endroit pour lancer ça. C'est différent. Je n'ai pas peur pour si peu...

-Si tu réfléchis trop, tu vas te faire un claquage de neurones..."

Même s'il savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était qu'une provocation, il n'allait pas pour autant se laisser dire qu'il pouvait avoir peur de quelques loupiotes des marécages. Il lança le sel qui plongea dans l'eau saumâtre avec un plop sonore. Il recula de quelques pas, attendant l'esprit enragé qui allait surgir pour venger l'agression qu'il venait de subit en plein cœur de son territoire. Il attendit, cinq secondes, dix secondes, mais rien.

"Pour quelque chose qui n'apprécie pas le sel à ce point, je le trouve plutôt diplomate ton esprit, se moqua Dean. Ça marche moins bien qu'un bon vieux détecteur d'EMF au final. Enfin, faut pas t'en vouloir à ton âge, on veut toujours faire plein de nouvelles expériences...

-Dean, sérieusement. Ça marche, il y a quelque chose.

-Alors ce n'est peut-être pas dans l'eau qu'il faut chercher.

-Comment ça?

-Il y a d'autres endroits où ils pourraient se cacher. Je sais que les feux follets se cachent en théorie dans l'eau et n'en sortent que rarement pour attirer leurs proies...Mais on a peut-être fait fausse route depuis le début. Si ce ne sont pas des feux follets qui ont enlevé les enfants, ça ouvre de nouvelles possibilités, et ça explique aussi pourquoi on a rien trouvé depuis qu'on est ici. Après tout, personne n'a vu les enfants se diriger vers les marais.

-Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques l'empreinte qui avait assez de résidus spirituels pour faire un petit feu d'artifice?!

-J'ai simplement dit que ce n'était peut-être pas des feux follets, ça n'exclut pas une intervention spirituelle pour autant. Seulement, ça peut aussi bien en être une plus commune, un simple revenant ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Allez, on va arrêter ici pour ce soir de toute façon et se remettre en route vers le village. On reprendra nos investigations demain sur une nouvelle piste. Ça ne peut de toute façon pas nous faire de mal de regarder les choses sous un nouvel angle. Et dis-toi que ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que notre idée de départ ne se retrouve pas confirmée.

-En même temps, avec le peu de renseignements qu'il y avait dans les journaux, on n'avait pas assez de matière à travailler.

-Précisément, conclut Dean en poussant Sam dans le dos pour qu'il avance. La nuit nous portera conseil. Et demain, tu te remettras à chercher!

-¨Pourquoi moi, geignit Sam.

-Parce que tu veux plus que je touche à ton ordinateur, je te rappelle."

Au moment où les deux chasseurs s'éloignaient, l'eau commença à s'agiter faiblement, quelques vagues d'abord, à un seul endroit, puis dans plusieurs, comme si l'onde se propageait sur toute la surface de l'eau. Une lente clameur s'élevait des profondeurs du marais, une plainte portée par des dizaines de voix enfantines désincarnées. Comme un chant lugubre, leur voix étaient portées par le vent qui mugissait doucement avec eux "Pitié...Aidez-nous...J'ai mal...Pitié..." A ce bruit, les deux frères firent volte-face pour voir s'élever du marécage des dizaines de petites lumières qui semblaient surgir de l'eau, des flammes tremblotantes qui virevoltaient dans le vent de la nuit. Des flammes froides, comme des myriades de petites étoiles, comme le reflet de la Voie Lactée, mais dénuée de toute chaleur, et presque de toute beauté.

C'était un spectacle glaçant. Toutes ces lumières dans la nuit, semblables à des dizaines de bougies sur le point de s'éteindre, des bougies trônant sur la surface ridulée de l'eau. Dans chacune d'elles, on pouvait distinguer un visage qui semblait en proie aux pires tourments, mais tous étaient des visages jeunes, des visages d'enfants, du nouveau-né au jeune garçon qui se rapproche de l'adolescence. Ils étaient tous là, tous les âges de l'enfance, à les regarder de leurs yeux aveugles qui ne s'ouvraient que sur des flammes froides, sur le point de s'éteindre à chaque instant. Ils avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte, dans une plainte infinie et sourde. Et toujours le vent portait leur chant, mais le son était partout à la fois, et ne semblait pas provenir de leurs bouches en particulier. Ils étaient comme au milieu de la tempête, au milieu du naufrage, les visages des noyés les entourant de toute part, mais ces visages-là étaient de feu. La pleine lune rendait le spectacle encore plus saisissant qu'il ne l'était, au point de faire naître des frissons dans la nuque des chasseurs les plus endurcis. Les feux follets étaient innombrables, ils étaient partout à la fois, et même sans bouger, ils donnaient l'impression d'une armée de flammes vacillantes en marche. Tellement d'esprits sans repos criaient leur douleur, leur haine pour les vivants, mais aussi leur solitude. Car malgré leur multitude, c'était comme s'ils ne se voyaient pas les uns les autres. Ils étaient seuls dans le noir, toutes ces petites lumières comme autant d'âmes totalement seules au monde, sans espoir de repos, sans espoir de rédemption. Ni enfer, ni paradis, juste la solitude, la douleur et les regrets, l'une des pires situations qu'une âme pouvait connaître.

Sam pensa tout ça en un instant, en un coup d'œil sur ses visages tordus sur une plainte éternelle et en eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait toujours eu plus de pitié pour les créatures surnaturelles que Dean. Il savait que les feux follets étaient là, mais ils savaient aussi que ceux-là n'avaient rien de maléfique et qu'ils n'étaient pour rien dans la disparition des enfants. Ils avaient confondu les symptômes et la cause. Quelque chose faisait disparaître les enfants, quelque chose qui pervertissait leur âme au point de leur fermer les portes de l'après-vie pour les obliger à continuer sous cette forme, des étoiles froides dans un marais oublié de Dieu.

"On s'est trompés, murmura-t-il, autant pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. Ce ne sont pas les feux follets qui ont fait disparaître les enfants, ce sont les enfants disparus. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, de mauvais dans ce village.

-Mais quoi?

-Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais j'ai la ferme intention de le découvrir."

Les deux Winchester décidèrent donc d'arrêter leurs investigations pour la nuit, et de retourner au village où apparemment la clé du mystère les attendait. C'aurait été tellement plus facile si les feux-follets avaient pu emmener les enfants et les noyer dans le marécage. Il suffisait de draguer le marais et de brûler tout ce qu'on y trouvait, et l'affaire aurait été résolue en un rien de temps! Mais là, il fallait aller au fond de l'affaire. Sam ne comptait plus le nombre de créatures fantastiques, voire moins fantastiques, qui pouvait en vouloir aux âmes innocentes des enfants, composant ô combien intéressant pour quiconque veut faire de la magie noire, ou rouge. Ce n'étaient pas les mobiles, ni les suspects qui manquaient. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Dean et lui n'auraient plus besoin de patauger dans la gadoue en espérant voir un des enfants chanceler dans les eaux saumâtres et piégeuses du marécage. Au moins, l'humeur de son frère ne pourrait que s'améliorer par la suite. Par contre, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas une piste sérieuse, il fallait partir du principe qu'ils étaient entourés de coupables, qui se mettraient d'autant plus sur la défensive qu'ils se douteraient que les deux hommes étaient sur leur piste. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre qu'ils avaient pris dans un motel. La fenêtre unique donnait sur une place aux abords de la petite ville, au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine ornée de sculptures : des verseaux, des dauphins, et une nymphe sortant des eaux dressée fièrement sur une conque ornée de petits coquillages.

"Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour m'enlever cette odeur de vase, déclara Sam, en fronçant le nez d'un air légèrement dégouté. Et tu ferais bien de faire autant, Dean!

-Je ne sens pas la vase! Enfin...Pas trop..Bon, OK, j'irai après toi! Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude!

-Je n'entends plus rien!"

Dean attrapa un calepin qui traînait dans la valise de son frère, et attrapa un crayon. Il fallait penser à un plan d'attaque. Par quoi commencer? Peut-être interroger les parents des enfants disparus pour avoir plus d'indices? Après tout, ils n'avaient que les compte-rendus des journalistes, qui étaient plus que succincts, surtout quant aux éléments qui pouvaient mener sur des pistes surnaturelles. Il y aurait peut-être dans les différents témoignages un point commun qui les lancerait sur la bonne piste. Sinon, ils pouvaient demander à Bobby s'il y avait eu des signes de manifestations fantastiques dans le périmètre. En détectant des activités paranormales, ils arriveraient peut-être à trouver l'origine de la disparition des enfants. Sinon, il restait l'option d'attendre une nouvelle disparition et d'intervenir à ce moment-là. Mais l'inaction n'était pas son fort. Il lui fallait quelque chose à faire et vite. Il forma donc rapidement les premières étapes d'un plan dans sa tête.

Dès le lendemain, il irait donc interroger les parents des différentes victimes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose qui aurait échappé à la police traditionnelle. Ensuite, son instinct de chasseur n'aurait plus qu'à faire le reste. Il pourrait également demander à Sam s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une autre explication pour les feux-follets qui seraient plus précises que "des âmes en peine qui ne sont pas enterrées en terre consacrée". Si seulement on pouvait parler au feux-follets, et s'ils étaient capables de répondre! Mais la communication avec les morts n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait faire sans arrêt et sans payer le prix fort. Et rien ne prouvait non plus que les enfants aient vu ce qui leur était tombé dessus au moment de leur mort. Avec un soupir, Dean se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'étendre sur le lit. Il fixait le plafond, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner la solution au problème. Il avait dû s'assoupir car il n'entendit pas Sam venir à côté de lui, et ne se réveilla que lorsque celui-ci lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Ne te fait donc pas autant de soucis. On y arrivera, on trouvera ceux qui leur ont fait ça, je te le promets.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça... Non, je ne vois juste pas la route à suivre.

-On va aller interroger les parents des victimes. Et si ça ne donne rien, on demandera à Bobby de nous dire si de l'activité paranormale a été détectée dans la région. On y arrivera, on ne se fait pas une réputation comme la nôtre sans raison."

Dean sourit intérieurement, de voir que son petit frère avait exactement les mêmes idées sur la marche à suivre. Comme quoi, il y avait certains réflexes qui étaient bien installés chez les Winchester.

"Et je pense même, continua Sam, qu'il vaut mieux y aller à deux plutôt que seuls séparément. On couvrira moins de terrain, mais si des détails échappent à l'un, ils n'échapperont pas à l'autre. Et de toute façon, on ne va pas aller les voir à cette heure-ci! Donc, tu vas prendre ta douche, parce que je ne dors pas à côté d'un marécage ambulant, et tu vas dormir, que tu ne t'endormes pas au nez des parents des victimes. Ça ne fait pas très professionnel.

-D'accord, d'accord..."

Dean se releva, s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il n'était plus temps de passer des heures sous la douche pour se détendre et décontracter ses muscles fatigués. Il s'avança sous la douche, alluma l'eau, constata avec plaisir que Sam lui avait laissé de l'eau chaude, et laisse le jet laver au loin ses soucis et ses courbatures de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Dès le lendemain matin, les deux frères se mirent en route pour faire le tour des familles des disparus. Ils espéraient pouvoir trouver des indices communs qui les mettraient sur la piste du mobile, voire directement sur la piste de l'auteur de ces rapts. C'était une petite ville, mais les enfants étaient nombreux pour une localité de cette taille. Mais ces derniers temps, les classes de primaire se dépeuplaient à un rythme alarmant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas le nom des enfants journaux étaient restés très vagues, officiellement par pudeur envers les familles des victimes. Dean était plutôt persuadé que c'était parce qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux au final. Mais plutôt que de passer par le circiuit de la police traditionnelle, les deux frères décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à l'école primaire de la commune. Les professeurs en savaient en général bien plus que ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre sur la vie et les peurs de leurs jeunes élèves. Rendre visite à l'instituteur leur paraissait donc l'action la plus naturelle. Ils se feraient passer pour des agents du FBI affectés à l'enquête sur les disparitions suspectes. Du gâteau. Pendant ce temps, Sam essayait de réunir tout le folklore qu'il pouvait sur les feux follets qui pourraient expliquer le choix des victimes que rien ne reliait au premier abord. Il cherchait aussi du côté des différents calendriers mystiques pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en plein dans la date d'un rituel qui demanderait le sacrifice de plusieurs enfants d'âges différents, ou ce genre de choses. Mais il ne trouvait rien de concluant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'école, habillés en costume pour jouer leur rôle, la récréation battait son plein. Le directeur de l'école avait accepté de les voir pendant cette courte pause, et on entendait en dehors les cris et les bruits des jeux des enfants. Le directeur leur indiqua de s'asseoir d'un rapide geste de la main, et Sam prit place en face de son bureau pendant que Dean restait adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'efforcant de prendre l'air le plus professionnel possible. Le directeur quant à lui regardait par la fenêtre les enfants qui jouaient, mains croisées derrière le dos, une cigarette à la bouche.

"Vous savez, les enfants qui ont disparu, commenca-t-il doucement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ils ne faisaient même pas partie de la même bande ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni de la même classe. Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient même pas.

-Alors pourquoi eux?

-N'est-ce pas la question que nous nous posons tous? La question à laquelle vous plus que n'importe qui devriez être capable de répondre, demanda le directeur, un soupçon de détresse de la voix, tout en tapotant sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi eux, et je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un sera capable de le dire un jour...

-Il ne faut pas partir aussi défaitiste...

-Défaitiste? 6 enfants ont disparu, et de jour en jour les chances de les retrouver deviennent de plus en plus minces! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça peut faire que de voir 6 jeunes vies prometteuses, fauchées comme ça à l'âge tendre! Vous ne croyez pas que ça me fait mal de voir ça, tout en me sentant tellement impuissant, tellement inutile, incapable de garantir la sécurité des enfants qui me sont confiés...

-Attendez, je croyais que les enfants avaient disparu pendant la nuit? En partant de chez eux?

-Oui, c'est vrai pour deux d'entre eux, mais les quatre autres étaient pensionnaires dans cet établissement. Leurs parents sont souvent absents pour des voyages d'affaires alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord qu'ils habiteraient à l'école pendant l'absence de leurs familles...Et, croyez-moi, annoncer leur disparition n'a pas été aussi douloureux que de l'apprendre. Je les considérai presque comme mes enfants...Il faut retrouver le maniaque qui a fait ça!

-C'est bien dans notre intention. Mais concernant les disparus du pensionnat, personne n'a rien vu?

-Nous avons tous pensé à une fugue au début, je ne me suis moi-même pas inquiété.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille alors?

-Quand on fugue, messieurs, on prend au moins l'argent qu'on a précieusement économisé, et on ne part pas en pyjama!

-Oui, sauf si on veut rejoindre le culte des clochards en pyjama, interrompit Dean le plus sérieusement du monde. Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir...

-Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, monsieur!

-Je sais bien. Mais je vais devoir procéder de façon méthodique. Vous dites donc qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Ils n'avaient donc pas le même âge?

-Non, le plus petit avait 6 ans et le plus vieux 9.

-Leurs dates d'anniversaire?

-Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec...? Attendez, je vais vérifier, dit l'homme en ouvrant un tiroir et en feuilletant les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en lançant une pile de papiers sur le bureau. Tous les renseignements utiles sur les enfants se trouvent sur ces fiches. Les 6 disparus inclus, conclut-il, coupant court à la question silencieuse de Sam.

-Bien,je vais donc prendre ces dossiers, les consulter et je reviendrai si jamais un point de détail me semble encore obscur. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir. Et dites-moi...La récréation est-elle déjà terminée, demande le plus jeune des Winchester?

-Non, pas à cette heure-ci? Pourquoi?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce si silencieux dehors?"

Absorbés dans leur conversation, aucun des trois hommes ne s'était apperçu du silence de plomb qui pesait sur la cour. Plus un bruit, plus un rire, plus un cri. Comme si tout s'était arrêté. Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Tous les enfants étaient debouts, droits comme des piquets, immobiles comme des statues. Ils ne faisaient pas un bruit. Les instituteurs qui devaient les surveiller semblaient dans le même état.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal, demanda Dean."

Le sourire moqueur qu'il avait sur les lèvres disparut quand il vit le regard du directeur d'école. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et ses traits figés dans une expression de quasi agonie. Il regardait droit devant lui, avec des yeux qui ne voyaient plus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, grommela Dean. Sam, tu essaies de réveiller ce type, moi je vais voir quoi faire avec les gosses!

-Tu es sur? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Improviser!"

Il détalla dans le couloir en direction de la cour avant que son frère n'ait pu répondre. Sam resta un instant interdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant de se décider à déplacer le directeur de devant la fenêtre. C'était clairement quelque chose qu'il avait vu dehors qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Mais quand il voulut le déplacer, ce fut impossible. Il essaya plusieurs fois, lui parlant, le poussant. Quelque soit la force avec laquelle il le poussait, l'autre homme ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Tout ça ressemblant furieusement à un envoutement, et à un puissant en plus. Sam décida de fouiller le bureau pour voir s'il ne trouvait le sac à maléfice qui pourrait expliquer un pareil comportement. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, les fouillants rapidement et efficacement. Il regarda sous le bureau, près de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, dans les pots de fleurs (répandant au passage de la terre sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol).

Ne trouvant rien, Sam retourna auprès de l'homme toujours figé comme une statue devant la fenêtre, ses phalanges blanchies montrant avec quelle force il était agrippé au rebord. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un liquide noir qui coulait le long du mur en dessous de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas du sang, c'était bien trop foncé. Sam se pencha, attrapa un couteau dans sa poche pour prélever un peu du liquide pour l'examiner de plus près. Quand la lame entra en contact avec le liquide, la bouche du directeur commença à s'ouvrir lentement, et un bruit suraigu en sortit, obligeant Sam à se couvrir les oreilles et regarder avec horreur les vitres du bureau lentement se fissurer à cause du bruit. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, ne semblait pas avoir besoin de respirer. La fenêtre éclata enfin, les morceaux de verre s'écrasant au sol dans ce qui devait être un bruit cristallin, mais qui était couvert par le hurlement qui ne pouvait pas être humain.

Pendant ce temps, Dean était arrivé dans la cour, bien décidé à voir ce sur quoi tous les regards semblaient fixés, et à vérifier s'il ne pouvait pas briser la trance dans laquelle semblait plonger tous les occupants de l'école. Au premier regard, il n'y avait rien. Ils ne faisaient que contempler d'un regard totalement vide un coin de la cour, que ce soit les enfants ou les adultes. Tous avaient la même expression complètement vide sur le visage. Il passa rapidement sa main devant le visage d'un des enfants. Aucune réaction. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait sur les trances et les façons de les briser...Son cerveau n'arrivait qu'à une seule solution: ça dépend de l'origine de la trance. Etouffant un juron, Dean se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer de réveiller un des enfants quand même. Il attrapa les épaules du plus proche de lui et secoua doucement d'abord, plus sèchement ensuite. Un liquide noir et poisseux commença à couler des yeux de l'enfant. Dean le lâcha, pensant qu'il l'avait blessé. Ce fut à ce moment que la vitre du bureau se brisa à cause du cri de son occupant. D'un coup, ce fut comme si un courant électrique avait traversé la cour et tous ses occupants qui tressaillirent à l'unisson. Tous les enfants avaient les mêmes larmes noires, comme du sang, mais en plus foncé et plus épais. Leur expression changea également: de neutre, elle passa à méfiante un instant, puis déterminée. Celui qui était devant Dean, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans poussa le chasseur avec assez de force pour le déséquilibrer. Et, comme un seul homme, tous les occupants de la cour se mirent à marcher, droit devant. Les premiers arrivés au portail l'ouvrirent et ils sortirent tous en rang, marchant au même rythme. A chaque fois que Dean essayait de les retenir, il était repoussé avec une force que des enfants ne devaient pas avoir. Et tous avaient les mêmes larmes noires qui coulaient le long de leur joue, laissant des trainées sur les graviers de la cour.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, Dean se précipita à leur suite, pour voir où ils se dirigeaient, même s'il avait bien une idée. Ils tournèrent au premier coin de rue, les uns après les autres. Dean les suivit, mais la ruelle dans laquelle il arriva était un cul-de-sac totalement vides. Ils avaient tous disparus. Ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux qu'une flaque du liquide bizarre. Dean s'accroupit, observant de plus près. C'était le même genre de liquide que ce qu'il restait dans l'empreinte retrouvée dans le marais. Et c'était clairement de l'ectoplasme, se dit-il après reflexion. Il se releva, secoua la tête. Tous les enfants avaient disparu d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas logique par rapport au mode opératoire des jours précédents. Et s'il y avait autant d'ectoplasme sur la scène, c'est qu'ils avaient à faire à un esprit plus puissant que tous ce qu'ils avaient jamais rencontré jusque là. Un esprit capable de faire disparaître autant de personnes sans laisser de trace. Il fallait qu'il trouve la solution vite avant que la ville ne sombre dans la panique en se rendant compte que tous les enfants sans exception avaient disparu. Il soupira, et retourna vers l'école rejoindre son frère.

De son côté, Sam s'était également apperçu qu'il avait affaire à de l'ectoplasme. Il avait eu tout le temps pour observer la substance de plus près après que le directeur de l'école se soit effondré sans connaissance par terre quand son cri fut fini. C'était comme s'il avait donné le top départ pour tous les autres, mais sans être concerné par l'enlèvement. Peut-être avait-il été possédé par l'esprit? Il faudait lui demander de quoi il se souvenait une fois qu'il aurait repris connaissance...

En tout cas, une quantité pareille d'ectoplasme, cela indiquait que tout ça était l'affaire d'un esprit passablement énervé et super puissant. Mais pourquoi avait-il attendu s'il pouvait enlever des masses de personnes en plein jour comme ça, sans apparaître. Le plus impressionnant dans l'affaire, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence, aucune onde électro-magnétique pour montrer qu'il avait été sur place. Et pourtant, il y avait de l'ecoplasme partout. Un esprit de cette puissance qui ne laissait aucune trace...Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dedans, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication satisfaisante au phénomène. Il réfléchissait quand il entendit son frère arriver.

"Ils ont tous disparus, volatilisés, expliqua Dean.

-Comment ça, volatilisés?

-Ils ont tourné dans un coin de rue, et une fois que je les ai suivis, plus rien, juste une flaque d'ectoplasme...

-On ne peut pas faire disparaître autant de personnes comme ça!

-Bah, ce qu'on chasse peut apparemment.

-Trance collective, disparition collective...On a la moindre idée de ce qu'on a en face de nous?

-Un esprit. Probablement lié à cette école et aux marais sinon je ne m'explique pas son mode opératoire.

-Pourquoi prendre les enfants aujourd'hui?

-C'est peut-être une date qui a du sens pour lui...Genre, l'anniversaire de sa mort ou quelque chose comme ça...On a rien trouvé dans les différents calendriers rituels de toute façon?

-Non, mais...

-On va partir du principe que les gosses sont encore vivants et on va se grouiller de trouver une solution. Moi je vais retourner là où on a vu les feux follets. Avec un peu de chance, il aura emmené ses victimes au même endroit cette fois encore. Toi, tu vas nous trouver à qui on a affaire. Et tu vas foutre le feu aux restes de cet enfoiré!

-On a rien trouvé depuis qu'on est là, je vois pas...

-On va trouver aujourd'hui parce que sinon on aura des morts sur la conscience. Et j'ai pas dans l'intention de laisser crever des gosses tant qu'on a un espoir de faire quelque chose pour eux. On reste en contact régulièrement, finit Dean en sortant son téléphone portable. Un message toutes les heures au moins, et un dès que l'un d'entre nous trouver quoi que ce soit. Je prends l'Impala, je te dépose aux archives avant.

-Ca marche."

Sam regarda la Chevrolet noire disparaitre au loin pendant que Dean prenait la direction des marécages. Lui, il avait beaucoup de documents à éplucher pour trouver leur fantôme. Il fallait trouver une mort violente, qui pouvait remonter à quelques mois, comme à quelques années, voire à quelques décennies. Autant se mettre au travail tout de suite. Ils avaient aussi déposé le directeur inconscient à l'hopital, indiquant aux médecins qu'ils devaient les contacter dès que son état changerait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à consulter tous les registres nécrologiques en attendant de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait être leur esprit. Il lui fallait quelqu'un avec une mort violente (qui seule pouvait expliquer une telle puissance) et de bonnes raisons de rester attaché à l'école et d'emmener ses victimes dans les marais. Sam se disait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir tant de personnes que ça qui pouvaient répondre à la description. Il se mit à rechercher, téléphone posé à côté de lui au cas où Dean le contacterait. Mais même si son frère avait besoin d'aide, vu qu'il avait emmené la voiture, il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre en urgence. Il était tout seul, et Sam espéra que tout se passerait bien.

Dean gara l'Impala aux abord des marais, mais pas trop près! Il n'allait quand même pas salir le bas de caisse avec de la tourbe ou de la vase. Pas question, il allait garder son bébé dans le meilleur état possible. Il sortit, claqua la portière derrière lui et se dirigea vers le coffre qui contenait toute leur armurerie. Il fut obligé d'admettre à lui-même qu'il était beaucoup moins sur de lui maintenant qu'il partait tout seul à la recherche d'un esprit capable de faire disparaitre toute une école. Il doutait qu'il soit capable de le vaincre à lui tout seul s'ils en arrivaient à une confrontation directe. Il attrapa un fusil et toutes les cartouches de sel qu'il put, en plus d'une barre de fer qui servirait s'ils en arrivaient au corps à corps. Il attrapa également un détecteur EMF et une lampe-torche. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en avait avant de retrouver les gamins. Une fois équippé, il partir pour une énième randonnée dans les marais. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cette histoire.

Il ne trouvait rien, il avait mal aux jambes, mal aux pieds, il y avait des moustiques partout, et la randonnée s'allongeait. Le soleil commençait à décliner aussi. Il avait tenu parole et tenait Sam au courant par texto à intervalles réguliers:

_Le prochain job, on le prend en Floride._

_Je suis sur qu'il y a des sanguses là-dedans._

_Si je meurs vidé de mon sang par des sangsues, crame toute cette merde en mon honneur, Sam._

_J'ai faim._

_Je me demande si je suis pas déjà passé devant cette souche...Ah mais non tout se ressemble dans cette merde!_

_Sam, j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi._

_RAH PUTAIN JE SUIS A MOITIE TOMBE DANS L'EAU!_

_ET ME REPONDS PAS LOL QUAND JE TE DIS CA! FRERE INDIGNE!_

_Attends-toi à avoir du Nair dans ton shampoing pour ça, raclure._

Dean remit son portable dans sa poche. A cause de sa presque chute dans les marais, il avait une jambe totalement trempée, et il commencait à avoir froid. Le soleil avait pesque disparu derrière l'horizon, et la lune commençait à monter dans le ciel. Il n'avait toujours trouvé aucune trace des enfants. Il essayait de tourner autour de l'endroit où ils avaient vus les feux follets la nuit précédente. Mais rien n'indiquait une activité surnaturelle. Il sortit son détecteur EMF par acquis de conscience, mais l'aiguille ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il soupira et se remit en marche quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Sam qui appelait.

"Oui?

-Dean, c'est moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Vas-y, raconte-moi.

-Alors, commença son frère en prenant une grande inspiration, Thimothy Olsen, un gamin de la ville, mort il y a 10 ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui. Il était pensionnaire à l'école, gamin sans histoire, aucun souci de ce côté-là.

-Et pourquoi tu penses que c'est notre esprit sous stéroïdes?

-Parce que les circonstances de sa mort collent bien, presque trop bien. Bon, de ce que l'enquête a réussi à trouver, il a été emmené dans les marais par un de ses profs. Pour faire court, il a abusé du gosse avant de l'étrangler et de jeter son cadavre dans les marais. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a avoué puisqu'on a jamais retrouvé le corps.

-Merde. Donc pour avoir quelque chose à brûler, il faudrait draguer tout ça?

-Plus ou moins. Après...Il se peut qu'il soit juste à la recherche de vengeance. J'ai recoupé toutes les informations qu'on avait. Tous les gamins disparus sont liés à l'équipe enseignante de l'époque. Apparemment, c'était pas la première fois que le prof jouait à touche-pipi avec Thimothy. Simplement, ce jour-là il l'a tué parce que le gamin avait menacé de le dénoncer à la police. Mais il y a de fortes chances que du monde ait été au courant...

-Alors quoi, il viendrai tuer tous les gosses de ceux qui ont pas su le protéger ou qui ont laissé faire ça?

-Ce serait crédible en tout cas. Ca correspondrait à ce qu'on sait.

-Ouais, sauf à un truc.

-Quoi?

-L'enlèvement de masse à l'école. Tu l'expliques comment ça?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait passer ses nerfs sur toute la ville, ou alors il a décidé que pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, il allait frapper un grand coup ou...

-Tu connais beaucoup d'esprits qui changent de mode opératoire et d'avis en plein milieu de leur activité? Il a toujours enlevé des gosses un par un dans la nuit avant de les attirer ici. Et là, d'un coup, il s'en prend quelques dizaines en plein jour?

-Tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre, Dean?

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien mais...

-Avec tout l'ectoplasme qu'on a trouvé, y a pas de doutes sur le fait que c'est le fait d'un esprit. Et Timothy est le seul à avoir une vie et une mort assez merdique pour faire ça.

-Ca nous donne combien de chances de retrouver les gosses, soupira Dean.

-J'en sais rien, lui répondit son frère d'une voix fatiguée. Probablement pas beaucoup. Dean, tu ferais mieux de te remettre en route et de rentrer au môtel. On ira chercher les restes de Timothy demain dans la journée, on essaiera de demander de l'aide pour draguer les marais...

-Non.

-Quoi, non?

-Je rentre pas. Y a encore une chance de retrouver les gosses. Je vais pas la laisser passer. Je te rejoindrai quand je serai sur qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux.

-Dean, att..."

Il raccrocha avant de laisser finir son frère et ranga le téléphone dans sa poche, bien décidé à ne pas décrocher s'il sonnait à nouveau. Thimothy Olsen..Ils avaient peut-être un nom, et la raison de ses actions. Dean pouvait comprendre le gamin. Lui aussi aurait envie de se venger si on lui avait fait ça. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'attaquer aux enfants plutôt qu'aux gens directement responsables de ses souffrances. Dean ne serait jamais d'accord avec les victimes par ricochet. Il avait une idée par contre, une idée probablement stupide, mais une idée. Il attrapa son fusil et commença à appeler:

"Eyh Timothy? Je sais que tu es là, et ce que tu fais...C'est pas cool."

Il appela encore deux trois fois, se sentant de plus en plus stupide au fur et à mesure puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il s'apprêtait à abandonner quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

"Personne ne s'est demandé si ce qu'il faisait, c'était bien ou pas."

Devant lui se tenait un gamin d'envrion une dizaine d'années, pas beaucoup plus. Il n'avait pas encore l'air d'un adolescent, mais on voyait qu'il commencait à sortir de l'enfance. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bruns entourés de cernes impressionnantes, le teint pâle et les lèvres bleuies. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était les traces autour de son cou: des traces de mains rouges, la seule couleur sur le reste de sa peau cadavérique. Il portait un jean et un sweat à capuche bleu, les deux légèrement trop grands pour lui. Il avait une voix triste, bien loin de ce qu'aurait du être un esprit rongé par la colère au point de laisser trainer autant d'ectoplasme partout.

"Je sais, lui dit Dean de la façon la plus apaisante qu'il pouvait.

-Vous ne savez rien, lui répliqua l'autre, énervé."

Dean sentit la poussé psychique lui arriver dessus, mais elle ne fut pas suffisante pour l'envoyer voler, juste assez pour le faire tomber fesses les premières par terre.

"Non, mais je suis prêt à écouter, continuat-il, bien décidé à garder l'esprit le plus calme possible puisqu'il n'était pas sur de résister si le petit Thimothy décidait de le tuer ici et maintenant.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que ça peut faire d'être trahi par une personne en qui on a entièrement confiance...

-Je peux imaginer.

-Il était presque un père pour moi, rugit l'enfant.

-C'est pas une raison pour enlever tous les enfants de la ville. Ils n'ont rien fait eux!

-Mais ils ont de la chance! Pourquoi ils seraient plus heureux que moi hein? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Rien. Et il faut continuer comme ça, à ne faire de mal à personne, pour passer de l'autre côté..Alors laisse-les partir.

-L'autre côté, hein? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'y aller?

-Surement pas envie, mais il faudra bien y aller. Tu ne peux pas rester ici dans ces marais puants.

-J'ai essayé de partir, continua l'esprit d'une voix blanche. J'ai voulu partir, j'ai voulu aller vers la lumière mais...j'ai pas pu, finit-il dans un quasi sanglot.

-Comment ça, pas pu?"

C'était une première, se dit Dean. En général, les esprits vengeurs restaient sur terre parce qu'ils ne voulait pas partir, pas parce qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas. Celui-là savait qu'il était mort, et n'avait pas l'air ravi de hanter le lieu de sa mort. Quelque chose clochait.

"C'est comme si...une chaine me retenait ici, répondit Thimothy en montrant les alentours de la main. Alors..Alors je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de compagnie...Elle m'a dit qu'ils seraient contents de jouer avec moi...

-Attends, attends...Tu parles des autres enfants? Des feux follets?

-Oui..Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de me voir! Ils ne jouent pas, ils ne me reconnaissent pas! Je voulais pas les rendre tristes!

-D'accord, et les autres?

-Les autres...Je les ai emmené ici, ils ne faisaient que crier, crier...Eux aussi, elle m'avait dit qu'ils seraient contents de me voir..Mais non...

-Tu en as fait quoi?

-Ils sont endormis au coeur des marais, dans ma maison...Je...Je verrai cette nuit ce qu'elle me dit d'en faire.

-Elle...Qui c'est elle?

-Ma grande soeur. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de rester. Elle était tellement triste quand je suis mort. Alors je suis resté. Mais maintenant, quand je lui parle de partir, elle se met très en colère et..."

Il s'interrompit soudain, portant la main à sa poitrine comme s'il était pris de douleur. Il bougeait les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait. Dean s'avanca, voulant faire quelque chose, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour un fantôme. Mais il vit un pentagramme de lumière apparaître sur Thimothy avant que celui-ci ne tombe en avant, plié en deux sous la douleur. Il disparut avant d'atteindre le sol. Dean resta interdit quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il pouvait soit retourner en ville pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à Sam, et lui demander de rechercher des infos sur la soeur de Thimothy, ou bien il pouvait chercher sa "maison" dans le coeur des marais et essayer de retrouver les enfants disparus comme ça. Le temps qu'il hésite, son téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha par reflexe.

"Ici Dean.

-Dean, je...Il faut que tu viennes voir ça, dit Sam, totalement surexcité.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tous les enfants...Ils sont réapparus en plein milieu de la ville, indemnes!

-Quoi?!

-Oui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Apparemment, ils ne se souviennent de rien. Mais c'est comme si l'esprit les avait laissé partir tout d'un coup...

-C'est peut-être bien ce qui s'est passé... J'arrive tout de suite."

Dean raccrocha, pensif. Ce n'était pas exactement le prototype de l'esprit vengeur qu'ils avaient sur les bras. Et le pentagramme qu'il avait vu...Il lui rappelait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça, qui utilisait Thimothy à ses propres fins. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver quoi, s'en débarasser, et la petite ville redeviendrait aussi calme qu'elle l'avait toujours été avec ses petits secrets honteux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà désolée du délai, mais j'ai eu une IRL assez mouvementée ces derniers temps. Je vais essayer de pas vous laisser poirauter aussi longtemps avant de mettre le 4 en ligne. Bon, sinon concernant ce chapitre, assez peu de commentaires à faire. En espérant que ça vous plaise, à la prochaine, et les reviews motivent l'auteur à sortir la suite plus vite, faut pas oublier!**

* * *

Quand Dean rentra enfin au motel qu'ils occupaient, il arriva dans une chambre vide. Un mot avait été laissé sur la table par son frère: _Je suis sorti faire des vérifications sur le retour des enfants, je reviens plus tard._ Il hésita à se laisser tomber directement sur le lit qu'il occupait, mais l'odeur tenace de marais qui lui collait à la peau l'en dissuada. Il fallait avant tout qu'il prenne une bonne douche qui lui permettrait autant de se laver que de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à tirer de l'entrevue avec ce fantôme. Déjà, il avait largement le pouvoir d'être responsable des disparitions qui avaient attiré leur attention en premier lieu. Mais passer à de la téléportation de masse? S'il n'avait pas avoué devant lui, Dean ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il y avait aussi cette histoire avec sa soeur...Un lien émotionnel fort pouvait servir d'ancrage à l'esprit. Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était ce qui l'attendait si jamais il mourrait, ou si Sam mourrait... Il ne pensait pas être capable de le laisser partir... Il faudrait aller voir cette soeur, lui demander si elle avait la moindre idée que l'esprit de son frère errait encore entre deux plans. Par contre, ça n'expliquait pas le pentagramme qu'il avait vu...Il décida de le dessiner sur un bout de papier avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il avait bonne mémoire, mais il préférait le reproduire tant que l'image en était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire afin d'éviter des erreurs. Il prit juste garde à ne pas finir le cercle qui entourait le pentagramme. On ne plaisantait pas avec les symboles magiques, même dessinés au dos d'une note de fast food. Son ventre gargouilla quand il vit le reçu. Il n'avait rien mangé pendant sa ballade dans les marécages, pendant que son propre petit frère se gavait...de hamburgers, apparemment, constata-t-il en retournant le ticket. Bizarre, Gigantor préférait les légumes verts d'habitude. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur les choix en matière de nourriture de son petit frère et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il mit en route l'eau chaude, et laissa la vapeur chauffer l'atmosphère avant de se déshabiller. Avec sa quasi chute dans l'eau croupie, il était bon pour changer toute sa tenue. Il en avait vraiment assez de cette affaire. En plus, voilà qu'ils avaient affaire à la victime d'un pédophile. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à rester du côté des humains dans ce cas. Une partie de lui avait envie de dire que si toute la ville avait couvert ça, ils méritaient ce qui leur arrivaient. Pas leurs enfants naturellement...Mais si l'esprit s'en prenait aux adultes, Dean n'était pas sur qu'il ferait grand chose pour les sauver. Ça lui rappela qu'ils avaient laissé le directeur dans un drôle d'état...Il faudrait aussi faire quelque chose, et voir comment Thimothy avait pu faire ça.

Enfin, à chaque jour suffisait sa peine, pensa-t-il en se délassant sous le jet chaud. Il avait pris la ferme décision de ne pas laisser une goutte d'eau chaude à Sam qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui garder à manger, ou de compatir à sa douleur. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui irait prendre le risque de se voir couvrir de sangsues! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des avantages à être l'aîné. Pour la peine, il allait aussi utiliser son gel douche (puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que celui qu'on trouvait dans les motels ne convenait pas à sa peau sensible). Fallait bien qu'il y ait des avantages aussi à voyager avec...Comment il disait déjà? Ah oui, quelqu'un qui faisait attention à lui, et bon sang Dean ça n'a rien à voir avec ma virilité. Il se frotta en sifflant_ Smoke on the water_. Il devait bien reconnaître, ça sentait drôlement bon. Il sortit quand il sentit que l'eau commençait à se rafraîchir. Et voilà, un ballon d'eau chaude vidé! Il attrapa une des serviettes qui traînait sur le bord du lavabo quand son regard fut attiré par le miroir. Il était recouvert de buée, naturellement, mais quelqu'un y avait laissé un message: _L'enfant est à moi. Quittez la ville, ou mourrez_. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas entendu de pas, et que la porte de la salle de bains était verrouillée...Il avait là un graffiti surnaturel. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un esprit dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tombés sur quelque chose de plus gros que ce qu'ils pensaient à l'origine. Mais quand on menaçait les Winchester, en général, ça leur donnait plutôt envie de rester. D'un geste de la main, il effaça le message.

"Voilà ce que j'en fais de vos avertissements, murmura-t-il en sortant de la salle de bains."

Il enfila un boxer et un simple t-shirt, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Sam n'était toujours pas rentré. Il essayait de ne pas se faire de soucis, mais à cette heure-ci les enfants devaient tous êtes chez eux, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui observe des enfants dans leur maison, c'était louche partout ailleurs, mais dans une ville comme celle-ci, ça devenait carrément criminel. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, se souvint que son téléphone était resté dans la poche de son jean, et repartit vers la salle de bain. Il en eut à peine franchi le seuil qu'il marcha dans quelque chose d'humide et froid. Il ouvrit la lumière pour voir une inondation sur tout le carrelage. Une eau verte et croupie, certainement pas celle qui sortait de la douche... Sur le miroir cette fois-ci était écrit, avec de la boue (Dean préférait penser que cette matière brunâtre et séchée était de la boue, il ne voulait pas penser aux alternatives): _Je vous ai prévenus_. Dean s'avança encore de quelque pas vers le miroir, quand tout disparut, laissant la salle aussi propre que quand il en était sorti. Il se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone. Sam lui avait laissé un message il y avait seulement quelques minutes disant qu'il rentrait bientôt. Dean attrapa son téléphone et repartit vers la chambre. _Je vais saler les portes et les fenêtres avant d'aller dormir, _pensa-t-il en fouillant dans son sac pour récupérer le nécessaire.

Il fut réveillé gentiment le lendemain matin par son frère. Dean se frotta les yeux, il avait plutôt bien dormi au vu des circonstances.

"Tu es rentré tard hier soir, dit-il avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tu sais ce que c'est...Vérifier que toute une classe est bien rentrée, aller à l'hôpital pour faire tenir notre couverture, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça?

-Le directeur. Il est toujours dans un état catatonique. Il a été transféré aux urgences, mais ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le soigner... Ça n'a pas de cause physique. Il est placé en observation. Naturellement, l'agent modèle du FBI que je suis a demandé aux médecins de le prévenir dès qu'il y avait du changement. Mais apparemment, le contact avec l'ectoplasme a provoqué une réaction plus que violente. J'ai essayé de regarder dans le journal de Papa si jamais il y avait des exemples de ce genre de choses, mais rien...Première fois qu'on croise un esprit qui se manifeste de cette façon...

-Il n'y a peut-être pas qu'un seul esprit, Sammy...

-Hein? De quoi?

-Hier soir, dans les marais, je t'ai dit que j'avais croisé le petit Thimothy qui a apparemment été assez gentil pour nous renvoyer tous ses petits camarades. Mais cette nuit, avant que tu ne rentres... On m'a laissé des messages pas très sympathiques sur le miroir de la salle de bains...Et personne n'a pu y rentrer. Enfin, rien d'humain en tout cas.

-Je me demandais pour le sel sous les fenêtres, justement... EMF?

-Pas besoin de vérifier. Aucun doute que c'était une activité surnaturelle. C'est pas le genre de traces que laisserait la femme de ménage. Il a aussi réussi à conjurer de la vieille eau croupie dans la salle...Enfin, rien de ce qui se passe ne correspond à un esprit normal.

-Non, effectivement. Changement de mode opératoire, menaces, adaptation...Honnêtement, je pense que ce n'est pas le travail d'un esprit consumé par un seul objectif. Il y a quelque chose derrière, quelque chose de bien plus malin, murmura Sam en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

-Quelque chose qui obligerait Thimothy à rester alors qu'il veut passer de l'autre côté, rappela Dean. Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec ça, tu penses, demanda Dean en lui tendant le papier sur lequel il avait dessiné le pentagramme.

-Dean! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'exclama le grand brun.

-A un moment, il a eu une réaction bizarre...Comme s'il avait mal...Et y a ça qui est apparu en plein milieu de sa poitrine. Il a disparu après.

-C'est...Bon, ok je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce genre de symboles, c'est de l'araméen! On pourrait le traduire et voir ce que ça veut dire. En tout cas, si c'est en araméen, c'est qu'on a affaire à de la très vieille magie. Et très puissante.

-Une sorcière?

-Une sorcière qui aurait pouvoir sur les esprits. Une sorte de vieux chamanisme... J'en avait jamais entendu parler avant mais...Je pense que je peux retrouver ce que c'est. Il faudrait savoir qui a pu lancer le sort...

-Surement sa soeur. De ce qu'il en disait, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle a peut-être trouvé le moyen de l'ancrer sur Terre avec ce genre de sortilège.

-C'est une bonne théorie. Mais pourquoi enlever les autres gosses pour ensuite les faire réapparaître?

-Qui dit qu'ils sont revenus en entier? Il manque peut-être un bout, ou alors elle nous a fait le coup du cheval de Troie!

-C'est...

-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est de la magie qu'on a jamais croisée. On sait même pas ce que ça peut faire ou ce que ça ne peut pas faire. Alors autant prévoir toutes les hypothèses! Alors on va essayer de voir si les gosses font rien de bizarre...

-Dean. Le maire a décidé de suspendre l'école. Avec le directeur dans un état pareil, ils se disent que ça risque d'effrayer les enfants. On ne va pas pouvoir tous les surveiller.

-Dans ce cas, deuxième partie du plan. On rend visite à la soeurette.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle a fait. Si on y va à l'aveuglette, surtout après avoir été menacé par un esprit... Ça ne me semble pas prudent.

-Hein depuis quand on est prudents?!"

Sam mit fin à la discussion avec son plus bel air de "Dean, tu es un crétin, j'arrive à peine à croire qu'on soit de la même famille". D'une main, il attrapa son ordinateur portable qu'il ouvrit et alluma. C'était sa façon de dire que de toute façon, il allait faire des recherches. Il attrapa un bloc-notes, un crayon qu'il faisait tourner entre ses longs doigts, et commença à travailler. Dean soupira et sortit enfin du lit. Il commençait à avoir faim. Il n'avait après tout pas mangé hier soir. Et il n'avait même pas pensé à en faire le reproche à Sam, comme quoi il était vraiment à bout de force!

"Je vais me chercher à manger, Samantha, puisque tu m'as rien pris hier! J'aurai pu défaillir.

-Huhum.

-Ravi de voir que tu te sens concerné.

-Oui, oui..."

Dean savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien une fois qu'il passait en mode nerd. Il attrapa les clés de son bébé avec la ferme intention de se trouver un diner quelconque. Au moins, sa voiture ne l'abandonnait jamais, pensa-t-il en en caressant amoureusement la portière avant de se glisser dans le siège conducteur. Il conduisit quelques minutes et s'arrêta devant un endroit devant lequel un panneau indiqué "meilleurs pancakes du comté". Il fallait bien vérifier ce genre de choses. Il entra dans un diner qui ressemblait à des dizaines de diner qu'il avait déjà fréquenté durant sa vie sur la route. Le même comptoir, avec les habitués qui lisaient le journal, les serveuses en tablier et robes de service, les banquettes qui même à cette heure-ci étaient occupées par des adolescents qui préféraient rester là toute la journée plutôt que d'aller au collège ou lycée (Dean les comprenait, il avait souvent fait la même chose, sauf que lui en profitait pour s'entraîner au tir). Il s'installa à une table dans un coin, qui lui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'entrée, mais sans être en plein devant. Il avait pris cette habitude quand il voulait éviter de se faire repérer. Une serveuse aux cheveux teints d'un blond terne et aux yeux bruns s'approcha de lui. Même à cette heure de la journée, elle avait l'air fatiguée. _Je vais essayer de lui rendre la journée plus agréable, _pensa Dean en s'armant de son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle prit sa commande, et il la gratifia même d'un clin d'oeil. Son attention fut attirée par un des gros titres du journal que lisait un vieux monsieur en costume devant son café au comptoir: _Malédiction__ à l'école?_ Il s'approcha de l'homme.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je pourrai vous emprunter votre journal?

-Il y en a plein sur le présentoir là-bas, vous pouvez aller vous en chercher un vous-même!"

Dean alla chercher le journal sans demander son reste. Tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son premier café, il n'était pas d'humeur à gérer les ego des gens lambda. La serveuse arriva avec justement une grande tasse de café, et une pile de pancakes avec beurre et sirop d'érable coulant par dessus. Il la remercia vivement, et elle glissa la note à côté de l'assiette. Elle y avait marqué son numéro de téléphone. Dean fut content de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu son pouvoir de séduction. Il huma l'arôme du café, et se dit que décidément c'était une belle invention. Il n'avait pas pris à emporter parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'admirer Sam pendant ses recherches. Puis il enquêtait aussi: il lisait le journal. Il fallait juste qu'il évite de mettre du sirop sur ce qui pouvait être une future pièce à conviction.

L'article faisait un rappel de toutes les disparitions d'enfants qui avaient eu lieu, avec les prénoms des enfants et le moment où on s'était rendu compte que leur départ. Il y avait également un encadré sur le malaise du directeur pour lequel le journal expliquait que les médecins pensaient à une réaction de stress intense. Mais le plus intéressant était un entre-filet qui venait expliquer que ce n'était pas la première fois que de tels faits avaient lieu dans la région. En effet, pendant les années 20, la région était touchée de plein fouet par la Grande Dépression. Apparemment, certains parents en auraient profité pour réduire les effectifs familiaux en se la jouant Petit Poucet mais dans les marais. Décidément, les petites villes avaient toutes des secrets honteux. En lisant ça, Dean se demanda si les feux follets étaient simplement liés à l'activité de Thimothy, ou s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être que les disparitions d'enfants isolés pendant la nuit n'étaient pas liées à la démonstration de force de leur esprit coincé. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être aussi que les deux avaient des causes communes qui remontaient à cette période. Ou alors il cherchait encore trop loin. Mais puisqu'il apparaissait impossible de retrouver les restes du petit Olsen, il fallait bien chercher d'autres moyens de régler le problème. Il soupira et fit signe à la serveuse qu'il prendrait bien une deuxième tasse de café. Son portable sonna à ce moment. Il l'attrapa et décrocha.

"Dean, c'est Sam.

-Oui, tu es à peu près le seul à m'appeler, je te signale.

-Bref. J'ai trouvé ton symbole, je crois savoir ce que c'est.

-Vas-y.

-Ecoute ça. C'est apparemment un symbole pour lier un esprit à un lieu. C'est de la magie très ancienne et puissante. Si tu inscris ça sur un corps, l'esprit est obligé de rester, comme un esprit vengeur. Et si c'est déjà un esprit un peu remonté, tu te retrouves à décupler son énergie psychique.

-Ce qui expliquerait l'ectoplasme?

-Oui. En plus, cette chaîne a une autre particularité. Elle n'en fait pas des esprits comme on peut en croiser. Elle maintient l'âme en état. C'est comme si l'âme était juste hors du corps, mais contrairement aux esprits ils ne sont pas coincés dans une façon de faire, ou sur un seul objectif. Ils peuvent évoluer, communiquer avec certains vivants. C'est une sorte de vie après la destruction du corps.

-Présenté comme ça, ça semble parfait. C'est quoi les petites lignes?

-Ravi que tu demandes. Et bien figure-toi que ce lien n'est pas perpétuel, il doit être renouvelé fréquemment. Et pour le renouveler, il faut sacrifier une vie. Ça donne assez de puissance pour tenir encore un peu de temps, jusqu'à ce que cette énergie soit elle aussi utilisée, auquel cas il faut la renouveler encore et ainsi de suite..

-Donc en gros, faut mettre du carburant dans le réservoir, le carburant en question c'est?

-Des vies humaines oui. De simples sacrifices d'animaux ne suffisent pas pour maintenir une âme sur un plan où elle ne devrait pas être.

-Donc les gosses...

-N'ont peut-être pas été pris par le fantôme, mais pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'amener ses petits copains chez lui, et qu'il les ramène ici.

-Exactement. Deux modes opératoires différents, parce que deux causes différentes. Liées d'accord, mais...

-Ok et ce sort comment on le casse?

-On attend que l'énergie soit épuisée, il disparaîtra de lui-même faut juste empêcher le lanceur de le recharger assez longtemps.

-Donc retrouver le lanceur. Des pistes?

-Oui. Donc ce sort est très technique. C'est de la magie des suivants de Zoroastre.

-C'est pas un pokemon ça?

-Non, Dean ce n'est pas un pokemon. (Dean aurait juré avoir entendu le changement d'expression de son frère). Zoroastre est un dieu très ancien de l'antique Perse.

-Donc...Dieu païen?

-Apparemment. Peu connu. Il y a des moyens de reconnaître une maison d'un suivant de Zoroastre, il faut certains éléments, comme des fleurs..

-Des tapis persans? Des chats?

-Non. Une orientation Est-Ouest, des murs de couleur claire, un miroir qui doit faire face à une des fenêtres pour recueillir la lumière du soleil, et pas de représentation d'humains.

-Ça peut correspondre à n'importe quel type de maison, ça...

-La liste est plus précise, mais elle est aussi ancienne, et je doute qu'on trouve une maison faite de briques entièrement issues de la terre meuble de l'Euphrate, récoltée pendant la première nuit de la crue. Pourtant, la magie est bien là, donc les critères sont peut-être plus indicatifs qu'on ne pense, ou alors pas tous de la même importance.

-Ils sont peut-être tous optionnels.

-On va essayer de dire que non. Au pire, on serait fixés si on trouvait directement un autel dans la maison. Là, il faut nécessairement que le nom de Zoroastre soit gravé dans le bois qui sert à fabriquer l'autel.

-D'accord, donc si on trouve une maison comme ça avec de préférence un autel gravé, on trouve notre magicien, et on l'empêche de tuer le temps que le sort se retrouve à court de jus.

-Exactement.

-Ça me semble pas mal. Je pense qu'on va commencer par aller voir sa chère grande soeur. Peut-être qu'elle est devenue fan de...Zorro Astair.

-Zoroastre, Dean, Zoroastre.

-Eyh, c'est toi le geek de la famille, dit Dean en raccrochant."

Une fois son petit-déjeuner fini, Dean repassa à l'hôtel pour récupérer son frère avant d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à sa soeur. Il en profita pour montrer le journal à Sam. Mais après avoir éclairci le fait que Thimothy était coincé sur Terre à cause d'un sort, ils ne voyaient pas comment relier cette information aux disparitions des enfants pendant les années 30. C'était une information intéressante, mais qui pouvait ne pas avoir d'incidence sur l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Ils enfilèrent leurs costumes pour se faire encore passer pour des agents fédéraux. Ils avaient prévu d'expliquer à la soeur de Thimothy qu'ils pensaient que les disparitions actuelles pouvaient être des répétitions de ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère. Personne ne refuserait de répondre à des agents du FBI qui voulaient éviter que des petits enfants finissent entre les griffes de méchants pédophiles. Pendant que Dean poserait quelques questions, Sam essaierait de faire le tour discrètement pour vérifier si la maison correspondait au profil attendu. Une affaire de routine, comme ils en faisaient tout le temps. Ils montèrent dans l'Impala, et se mirent en route.

"Bon, et cette super magie perse ou je ne sais pas quoi,elle peut nous réserver d'autres surprises?

-Je ne sais pas, Dean, je ne suis pas devenu un expert en zoroastrianisme occulte en l'espace d'une matinée.

-Mais tu en sais assez pour être capable de prononcer ça.

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Eyh, c'est quand même assez impressionnant, surtout quand on connait le temps que tu as mis avant de parler pour de vrai.

-Tu es pas obligé de me le rappeler.

-Je suis sur que ça, tu l'as pas marqué dans ton dossier pour Stanford.

-Dean, la ferme. On vient d'arriver. Alice Olsen, 27 ans, célibataire sans enfant apparemment.

-Si elle faisait pas de la magie bizarre, je serai intéressé.

-On ne sait même pas encore si c'est elle.

-L'intuition.

-Intuition féminine?

-Tais-toi, Samantha."

Dean sortit et se dirigea vers la maison, suivi de près par son petit frère. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et attendirent quelques instants. Une femme leur ouvrit. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout le côté "pratique de magie ancienne et flirtant avec la nécromancie", Dean aurait été définitivement intéressé. Elle était assez jeune, moins de la trentaine, une belle rousse aux cheveux bouclés lui descendant aux épaules, et des yeux verts perçants. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, et son visage fin constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle avait la bouche fine, mais des lèvres charnues, d'un beau rouge profond. Elle portait un simple débardeur blanc et un jean. Elle leur sourit, un sourire charmeur et qui respirait la confiance.

"Et bien, messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nous souhaiterions vous parler, commença Sam en sortant son badge. A propos des disparitions dans la région."

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement, remplacé par une expression songeuse qui semblait ne pas savoir choisir entre le deuil et la nostalgie. Elle se reprit, et leur fit signe d'entrer.

"Je vous en prie. Si je peux aider...

-Nous avons cru comprendre qu'un de vos proches avait été enlevé, commença prudemment Sam.

-Pas enlevé...Tué. Assassiné. Vous pouvez le dire. Si encore il s'était contenté de ça, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

-C'est pour éviter ce genre de choses que nous sommes venus vous voir, continua Dean. Parfois, des gens peuvent prendre l'inspiration sur des crimes commis auparavant au même endroit, et vouloir copier le mode opératoire. J'aurai donc besoin d'en savoir le plus possible.

-Bien sur, je vais essayer...Ce n'est pas que je peux oublier ça mais...C'est parfois difficile d'en parler.

-Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra.

-Merci.

-Mademoiselle Olsen, demanda Sam.

-Appelez-moi Alice, je vous en prie.

-Alice...Vous reste-t-il encore des choses appartenant à votre frère ici?

-Je..Je ne vois pas...

-Si nous sommes dans l'hypothèse de quelqu'un qui reproduit ce qui s'est passé, peut-être cherche-t-il un enfant ressemblant à votre frère, les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes habitudes. Si je pouvais voir ses affaires, je pourrais en savoir plus et affiner le profil des victimes.

-Je...Oui, mes parents ont voulu garder sa chambre, et quand ils sont partis vivre en Floride...je n'ai pas osé changer l'arrangement...Je vais vous accompagner, c'est celle au fond du couloir à l'étage.

-Ne vous en faites pas, mon partenaire a plus besoin de vous que moi. Je devrai pouvoir trouver. Je vous promets de tout remettre en l'état. Je sais qu'il est important de garder des lieux de mémoire pour nos proches disparus.

-Merci. Je vais rester et répondre à vos questions, donc, dit-elle en se tournant vers Dean."

Dean était impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Sam trouvait ce genre d'histoires. Il pouvait tout avoir des gens qu'ils croisaient. Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait pas son pouvoir de persuasion à des mauvaises fins. Dean attrapa un carnet et commença à réfléchir aux questions, pendant que Sam était parti explorer la maison pour vérifier son agencement. Il fallait occuper Alice assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect.

"Est-ce que vous étiez proches avec Thimothy?

-Oui c'était mon petit frère. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour lui...

-Je comprends le sentiment. L'envie de le protéger à tout prix?

-Pas seulement...Vous savez, nos parents ne s'entendaient déjà plus tellement quand ma mère est tombée enceinte. Ils ont essayé de maintenir leur couple, mais ça ne marchait pas. Je pense qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient encore au dessus de la tombe de leur fils. Mais pendant sa vie...Ils le considéraient comme le responsable de leurs problèmes de couple. Et il ne le supportait pas. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, avait du mal à se faire des amis. Alors quand ce professeur a commencé à se rapprocher de lui, à se comporter comme un père pour lui...Il a écouté, il s'est laissé berner...Et on a rien vu non plus.

-Vous ne pouviez rien faire. Y avait-il eu des signes avant que ça en arrive à l'enlèvement?

-Des cours du soir, des petits mots, un peu de favoritisme...Rien de suspect. C'est vraiment tombé sur nous comme un coup de tonnerre!

-Quand vous vous étiez dans cette école, y avait-il eu des comportements...déplacés?

-Non, jamais.

-Pas d'habitude de couvrir ce genre d'histoires?

-Et bien...Ce genre d'histoires, non, mais une fois, une fille de ma classe s'était fait voler toutes ses affaires. Le directeur avait fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre les parents de ne rien dire, et tout s'était réglé en interne. Mais c'est le cas dans toutes les autres écoles, il n'y a rien de bizarre la-dedans.

-Non, bien sur. Le directeur...C'était le même homme à l'époque?

-Oui, répondit-elle en serrant les poings et la mâchoire.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été suspendu?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décision, répondit-elle froidement. Et si c'est le genre de questions que vous comptez continuer à me poser, vous pouvez partir.

-Qui a participé aux recherches pour votre frère?

-Tout le monde! Enfin, presque.

-Qui n'y était pas?

-Je ne me souviens plus, je n'ai pas fait une liste! Je pense que ça doit être marqué dans les rapports de police de toute façon...Vous pouvez regarder là-dedans. Agent, comprenez bien que cela fait 10 ans. J'ai essayé de m'en remettre et de faire ma vie sans me retourner constamment sur mon passé. Les rapports de police de l'époque seront forcément plus précis et plus utiles que moi..."

Dean reconnaissait une façon de mettre fin à une conversation quand il en voyait une. Il s'apprêta à insister un peu quand il vit Sam revenir dans le salon.

"Merci, Alice, dit-il. Ce fut très instructif. Ne vous faites pas, tout est dans l'ordre.

-Parfait, nous venions de finir avec les questions, continua Dean en rangeant le carnet dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Merci pour votre temps, Mademoiselle Olsen.

-Je vous en prie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Elle les raccompagna à la porte, leur dit au revoir de façon assez distante et attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés pour refermer la porte. Une fois dans la voiture, Dean se tourna vers Sam.

"Alors?

-Une des chambres à l'étage est le parfait petit atelier de culte pour Zoroastre. J'ai vu les symboles gravés sur sa table de nuit, figure-toi.

-Donc c'est elle?

-Ou alors un culte rarissime à deux pratiquants dans une petite ville du Midwest.

-Elle a une raison de le faire, et apparemment elle en a les moyens. Donc va falloir établir une surveillance de la maison, s'arranger qu'elle ne tue personne, et on pourra repartir.

-En théorie, c'est ça.

-Bon, je te dépose au motel et je prends la première garde.

-Comme tu veux.

-Eyh, regarder une belle rousse, c'est pas la partie la plus désagréable du job.

-Dean, on est pas là pour ça.

-Ouais mais quand même...

-C'est une sorcière, je croyais que tu détestais ça.

-Je peux faire des exceptions.

-Dean! Sérieusement!"

Se contentant d'un grognement en réponse, Dean se mit en route, il reviendrait assez vite.

"Ce sont des chasseurs, ils savent ce que tu as fait, dit un homme à Alice en entrant dans le salon. Et ils vont essayer de t'arrêter, il va falloir faire très attention...

-Ça ne change rien, répondit-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il meurt ce soir."


	4. Chapter 4

S'il y avait une chose dont Jack Harrison était fier, c'était bien qu'il avait toujours été un homme honnête et respectable. Oh, son histoire avait commencé très classiquement, par la rencontre de ses parents à la fin des années 50. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais quittés la ville et s'étaient connus pendant toute leur scolarité. Son père avait bien du par moment tirer les couettes de sa mère, qui avaient du se moquer de la période de mue de son père et de toute sa maladresse adolescente la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller au cinéma avec lui. Elle y était allée. Ils s'étaient embrassés, un baiser mouillé, plein de langues et de dents. Ils n'étaient pas expérimentés, et pensaient que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait, un moulin de langue, une bataille à qui bavera le plus dans la bouche de l'autre. Les amours adolescentes étaient comme ça : bordéliques et maladroites. Son père était parti voir des filles moins farouches quand sa mère avait commencé à mettre des barrières à ses entreprises. Puis elle était partie à l'université. Lui avait été trop occupé à courir les filles pour en avoir les moyens, il avait trouvé un emploi. Il était vendeur de voiture, et ça ne lui réussissait pas trop mal. Quelques années avaient passées, elle était revenue, belle, cultivée, rayonnante, venue pour chercher une voiture pour elle et son nouveau petit copain. Ils s'étaient revus, s'étaient souvenus, elle avait rompu, et ils s'étaient installés ensemble peu de temps après. Rien que de plus banal. Ils avaient eu un enfant, le petit Jack, qui avait eu une trajectoire totalement normale. En fait, il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de bien intéressant.

Il avait fini le lycée comme tout le monde, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Il était là à l'université, il avait décidé de faire de la littérature. Ça ne lui avait pas plus. Il avait essayé la sociologie, il trouvait ça trop vague. Il était parti en sciences de l'éducation, et n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de continuer parce que ses parents n'allaient pas financer une quatrième réorientation. Alors il continua, les fêtes étudiantes aidant bien à garder un peu de motivation entre deux examens qui semblaient toujours plus creux et dénués de sens. Mais comme tout le monde, Jack continuait sur les rails que la vie lui glissait sous les pieds, et rien ne pouvait l'en dévier. Il était plus simple de courber l'échine et de faire ce qu'on attendait de vous plutôt que de se relever, et d'essayer de changer les choses. Il avait bien dit que c'était un homme honnête et respectable, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était courageux. Il revint dans sa ville natale, s'installa, devint professeur dans la seule école. Ses parents étaient tellement fiers qu'il n'osa jamais dire que lui n'était pas heureux. Au bout d'un moment, il se lassa d'être devant des élèves à déblatérer les mêmes choses chaque année. Il passa dans l'administratif, et devint directeur de l'école. Il préférait ne pas avoir la charge de la transmission du savoir, et se concentrer sur le fait de donner à ses enfants le meilleur cadre possible d'apprentissage. Il les voyait moins et les aimait d'autant plus. Même si c'était vers lui que l'on se tournait quand il commençait à y avoir des problèmes, il préférait vraiment ça à la pédagogie. Il faisait son travail avec plaisir et avec sérieux, et il pouvait le dire, il commençait à être heureux. Ses parents vieillissaient, mais ça, c'est le lot commun de tout le monde. D'année en année, les enfants se suivaient...et se ressemblaient. Toujours les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes craintes, les mêmes hésitations, toujours les mêmes fortes têtes qui résistaient à l'autorité (il y en avait une dans toutes les classes). Puis il avait décidé d'organiser un internat, ce qui avait demandé...pas du courage, non, on a dit que M. Harrison était un lâche, mais une bonne capacité d'organisation. Il avait été félicité par le rectorat pour son initiative et avait même décliné une promotion. Changer d'endroit pour rejoindre une école plus grande, cela voulait assurément dire avoir plus de travail et ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel il était prêt à signer. Il aurait souhaité que son petit train-train continue comme ça. Oh, bien sur ce n'était pas le Nirvana, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, mais au moins il n'y avait rien de désagréable. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait demander de mieux à la vie, de ne pas avoir de soucis?

Malheureusement, cela ne devait pas durer. Il était toujours celui qu'on contactait en cas de soucis. Naturellement, il ne pensait pas que de tels soucis arriveraient par le jeune Thimothy Olsen. Il était d'un naturel très facile, ce gamin, adorable, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, aucun souci en classe. Mais aujourd'hui, le proviseur Harrison se retrouvait avec son professeur assis en face de lui, l'air soucieux. Depuis qu'il avait recruté ce Henry Zimmer, il n'avait jamais eu aucun souci. Il était adoré de tous ses élèves, il était consciencieux. Souvent, c'était à lui qu'il demandait d'accompagner les enfants lors des sorties éducatives. Il semblait comme un puits de culture et d'énergie qui rien ne pouvait tarir. Et c'est bien pour ça que Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux quand il voyait la ride de souci entre les deux sourcils de son professeur se creuser progressivement. Après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd et hésitant, il se décida à parler, disant à quel point il se faisait du souci pour les résultats de Thimothy, qui avait un énorme potentiel, mais qui ne l'utilisait pas à son maximum. Il souhaitait avoir l'autorisation d'organiser des cours du soir dans les locaux de l'école pour le pousser à plus travailler. Il avait, disait-il, l'intime conviction qu'un grand destin attendait le petit Thimothy si seulement on le laissait le pousser dans la bonne direction. Le directeur avait tout naturellement donné sa bénédiction. Un bon élève, ça ne faisait que donner meilleure réputation à son établissement.

Le petit manège dura quelques mois, où Zimmer revenait régulièrement demander les locaux de l'école pour des périodes de plus en plus longues. Au bout d'un moment, Jack lui signala qu'il n'était pas précepteur, mais bel et bien enseignant employé pour toute une classe et pas seulement pour un enfant. En plus, les résultats de Thimothy ne s'amélioraient pas malgré tout le temps passé avec son professeur. Il signala à ce dernier qu'il avait l'intention de demander à Thimothy en personne pourquoi ses résultats baissaient, et pourquoi les cours particuliers n'y changeaient rien. Quelque chose dans la résolution de son interlocuteur sembla se briser, et il expliqua rapidement que oui ça n'avançait pas, qu'il s'était peut-être trop attaché à Thimothy et qu'il n'arrivait plus à être suffisamment exigeant et objectif, mais qu'il s'y était tellement attaché qu'il ne supporterait pas un changement de classe. Evidemment que Jack était soucieux, un professeur ne devait pas s'attacher comme ça à un élève, mais... Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, si? Alors il se contenta d'annuler les cours particuliers et laissa Thimothy à la charge de Zimmer. Il était un homme bon, honnête et respectable après tout.

Ce fut peu de temps après cette entrevue que les rumeurs commencèrent. Élève et professeur étaient proches, trop proches, beaucoup trop proches pour que de tels bruits ne se propagent pas. On avait retrouvé Zimmer sortant de la chambre de Thimothy pendant un voyage scolaire. Il était surement allé le consoler après un cauchemar, avança le directeur comme explication. C'était plus facile que d'admettre qu'il s'était peut-être trompé dans son jugement de la personnalité de son collaborateur. Mais même s'il n'y avait plus de cours particuliers en tant que tel, Thimothy était souvent retenu après les cours. Personne naturellement ne venait surveiller ce qui se passait pendant ses moments. Mais après tout, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à cela? Il fut beaucoup plus dur pour Jack de continuer dans sa politique de l'autruche après qu'il est pris Zimmer la main dans le sac. Enfin, pas dans le sac non. La main de l'adulte dans le pantalon de l'enfant, ne laissant aucun doute sur le type "d'attachement" qu'il y avait dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'université, ni son éducation sans encombres, lui avait appris à gérer. Il pris une grande inspiration, Zimmer retira sa main rapidement, et la posa sur la cuisse de Thimothy, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la gêne qui grandissait entre les deux hommes. Ce n'était pas le moment de hurler et de paniquer l'enfant, pensa Jack. "Je pense que nous devons parler", dit-il simplement à Zimmer, en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il sortit de la chambre, essayant de mettre ses pensées en ordre et vérifiant que l'autre homme le suivait bien. Que pouvait faire un directeur d'école honnête et respectable dans ces cas-là?

Il fit ce que tellement d'autres avaient fait avant lui, et ce que beaucoup d'autres feraient après lui: il ferma les yeux. Pour la réputation de l'école, pour le calme de la ville, pour garder un professeur compétent qui n'avait commis qu'un malheureux faux pas (n'est-ce pas, ce n'était qu'un malheureux faux pas?), parce que c'était tellement plus simple que de dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux. Il était même plutôt lâche et il l'avait toujours été. Et une fois de plus, il avait choisi la facilité. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir s'il voulait toujours être considéré comme quelqu'un d'honnête et de respectable. Il se contenta de changer Thimothy de classe, discrètement, et signala à Zimmer entre hommes, sans en laisser aucune trace, qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus laisser traîner ses mains n'importe où. Ce genre d'histoire pouvait faire jaser après tout. Il ne pensait pas que les choses allaient encore s'envenimer.

C'était le soir-même que Zimmer était parti, emmenant Thimothy dans les marais. Le reste, c'était de l'histoire désormais. Mais il ne pouvait pas le prévoir, il n'y avait eu aucun signe qu'on en arriverait là, n'est-ce pas? Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de garder son intervention auprès du professeur hors des registres officiels quand les premiers inspecteurs étaient venus. Ils cherchaient ce genre de choses, des signes, des précurseurs. Mais il n'y en avait officiellement pas. Puis Jack est un homme respectable dans sa communauté, personne n'osait mettre sa parole en doute. Lui même était totalement persuadé de la justesse de ce qu'il disait. Il était quelqu'un d'honnête, il ne couvrait pas les criminels! Pour autant, il commençait à douter de sa version. Le jour de l'enterrement du cercueil vide avait été horrible. On n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps, mais ce qu'en avait dit Zimmer... Ça donnait froid dans le dos, et ça tordait le cou à tout espoir de retrouver un jour l'enfant vivant. Jack se demandait encore comment un tel monstre avait réussi à se faire passer pour un tel professeur pendant si longtemps, et comment il avait pu berner un aussi bon juge des personnalités que lui. Il avait du rester stoïque devant les larmes de la famille du petit. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire qui pourrait rendre la douleur plus supportable. Même à l'école, il fallait que quelqu'un garde la tête froide pour maintenir le cap. Il n'allait pas laisser un malheureux évènement ruiner tout son travail. On l'admira, on le félicita encore pour ça, pour sa gestion de crise avait-on dit. Il n'était pas courageux, mais il savait faire face à l'adversité. Mais il tremblait encore quand il avait vu le regard de haine dans les yeux de la grande soeur de Thimothy. Elle avait toujours été maligne, même quand elle était encore à l'école, et il savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas des rapports officiels, mais qu'elle irait chercher elle-même la vérité là où elle se trouvait. Il se jura à lui-même de ne jamais lui répondre, et il resta fidèle à cette promesse. Il avait fait comme tout le monde, il avait enterré son secret honteux, bien au fond de son coeur. Il fallait qu'il reste un homme honnête et respectable.

L'enquête administrative avait conclu qu'il n'était responsable de rien, puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre Thimothy et son professeur. Il avait gardé son poste, et continuait sa routine. Rien n'avait durablement changé. La culpabilité n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de continuer. Il n'y était pour rien. A force de se le répéter, il avait fini par s'en convaincre. Alors quand les disparitions avaient recommencé, ça avait une grande claque pour lui. Il chercha, chercha, interrogea tous ses professeurs, mais cette fois-ci il était certain qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Il enquêta comme il pouvait, mais si les services de police ne trouvaient rien, quelle chance avait-il, lui, un pauvre directeur d'une petite école de province? Alors, il affinait ses compétences en matière de gestion de crise, et essayait de faire tourner la boutique envers et contre tout. Les disparitions augmentaient, et avec elles les appels de parents inquiets pour leur progéniture. Il avait bien rôdé son discours pour les rassurer. C'était un vrai professionnel. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir arriver ses deux agents du FBI dans son bureau. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour être des agents déjà envoyés sur ce genre de cas, et leurs méthodes étaient...trop directes pour le bureau. Mais peut-être y avait-il eu un changement de méthode avec le changement d'administration. Il ne leur posa pas de questions, et se contenta de répondre. Mais quand il regarda par la fenêtre et qu'il vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faire signe, il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il était habillé d'un costume cravate noir bien taillé, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, les yeux bruns, la peau basanée et une légère barbe de trois jours. Il n'était pas très grand, mais avait une carrure assez imposante. Jack fut encore plus terrifié de voir à côté de l'inconnu le petit Thimothy qui faisait signe à tous les enfants de le rejoindre. Il perdit connaissance quand ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'étrange duo.

* * *

Quand Alice Olsen avait appris la mort de son frère, c'est comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard. C'était comme si toute sa vie se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle avait toujours été là pour son frère, même quand les choses étaient difficiles entre leurs parents. Et il avait toujours été là pour elle, son roc, son ancre au milieu des eaux déchaînées. Il était toujours souriant, de bonne humeur...Bon, ça avait été moins vrai les derniers temps, mais s'il était sous le contrôle de ce salaud de pédophile! Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir su voir les signes, d'avoir laisser tomber son frère en étant pas capable de comprendre et d'agir à temps. Son sang était également sur ses mains, et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir vivre avec. Elle avait vu ses parents se réconcilier après l'enterrement de leur petit garçon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. La maison semblait vide et froide. Elle avait besoin d'espace, besoin de voir autre chose. La première nuit où elle s'entailla les bras, elle comprit qu'elle devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie autrement qu'en s'infligeant elle-même des blessures. Alors elle cacha ses plaies sous des pansements, et décida de s'engager dans l'armée pour un contrat de 3 ans. Il y avait des conflits partout dans le monde, et c'était peut-être là-bas qu'une balle miséricordieuse l'attendait enfin.

Elle passa l'entraînement avec brio, la rage qu'elle gardait au creux de son ventre depuis si longtemps s'avérait être un puissant moteur. Elle s'entraînait au tir, au combat au corps à corps. Elle avait emmagasiné tellement de façon de tuer un homme. Et tuer ne lui faisait pas peur. Puis les ordres tombèrent: son unité allait être déployée en Irak. Rechercher des armes de destruction massive, traquer des terroristes, défendre les populations civiles, et implanter un nouveau régime plus respectueux de la volonté du peuple: de beaux idéaux. Creux, mais beaux. Elle n'y allait pas pour ça. Elle y allait pour des raisons beaucoup plus basiques: tuer ou être tuée. Mais ce n'est pas ce que la destinée avait au programme pour elle.

Son unité était tombée dans une embuscade. Elle avait été séparée de ses camarades. Elle se retrouvait en plein désert, à essayer de retrouver son chemin, mais elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle aurait préféré une mort rapide, mais il faudrait bien que celle-là lui convienne également. Elle tomba à genoux dans le sable chaud, et adressa une prière silencieuse à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'après sa mort, elle voulait être réunie avec son frère, même si ce n'était que le temps de le voir sourire une dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les rayons chauds du soleil sécher les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir.

"C'était une belle prière, entendit-elle derrière elle. Quel dommage que Dieu ait abandonné ces terres et qu'il n'y ait personne pour y répondre."

La voix était grave, virile, posée. Elle promettait des choses, douces, mais aussi amères. Elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant longtemps sans se lasser de cette douceur, de cette...plénitude qui en émanait. Il avait un léger accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais elle s'en fichait.

"Tant d'effets que ça? Et bien, voilà qui est neuf, dit encore la voix, plus proche. Je me demande ce que je peux obtenir d'autre comme réaction, lui chuchota l'homme à l'oreille."

Elle fit volte-face, et le vit quelques mètres plus loin, comme s'il n'avait pas été à côté d'elle juste à l'instant. C'était un homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs que le vent faisait voleter devant son visage. Son regard brun était profond, une profondeur inhabituelle (elle compris plus tard pourquoi, il portait du khôl). Il avait le teint bronzé des locaux, mais les traits plus fin également. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais restait un homme de taille moyenne. Il portant un pantalon en étoffe bleu foncé et une chemise du même tissu, les deux de coupe ample. Il s'agenouilla pour porter son visage à sa hauteur.

"Un soldat...J'en ai vu tellement passer ici. Les armées passent, croient gagner, mais le pays ne change jamais. Son âme ne se laisse pas changer par de simples étrangers qui passent. Vous n'êtes que les derniers en date, et comme tous les autres, vous vous casserez les dents. Mais vous...Vous, jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas là pour changer le monde. Vous êtes là pour des raisons bien plus égoïstes et j'admets que c'est ça qui a attiré mon attention.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ah, ça, c'est la mauvaise question. La vraie question pour le moment, c'est: qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Et bien, ça pour commencer, dit-il en sortant une gourde de nulle part."

Alice ne savait pas si elle commençait à halluciner à cause d'un coup de chaleur, ou si l'homme en face d'elle était bien réel. En tout cas, il avait fait apparaître de l'eau fraîche de nulle part parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas porter un quelconque sac. Il la dévisageait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il eut l'air satisfait puisqu'il lui sourit doucement.

"Vous sentez-vous de marcher quelques instants? Mon...humble demeure est quelque part derrière ces dunes, et vous avez besoin de repos et d'un peu de fraîcheur, ou vous risquez de cuire.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Je ne suis qu'un soldat, un de plus, un de moins...

-Oh, mais vous pourriez être tellement plus que ça, dit-il l'air penseur. On va dire que j'ai décidé de vous prendre en pitié, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une si jolie femme ne serve de repas aux vautours, honnêtement.

-Vous savez vous y prendre pour parler aux femmes, dites-donc, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourie en se relevant.

-Une seconde nature chez moi, dit-il en lui passant le bras autour de la taille pour l'aider à marcher."

Elle essaya de ne pas rougir au contact de son bras musclé. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de surréaliste dans cette scène, et dans la vitesse avec laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité et confortable auprès de cet inconnu. Elle préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite, et se laisse guider par l'homme là où il souhaitait l'emmener. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de lui résister après tout. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longs moments, mais elle perdait toute notion du temps à ses côtés. Elle aurait pu marcher dix minutes, ou une journée entière, et elle n'aurait surement pas été capable de faire la différence. Après avoir passé une haute dune, ils arrivèrent dans une oasis. Oh, pas une oasis luxuriante et verdoyante comme on peut voir dans les films. C'était plutôt une flaque d'eau un peu sale, avec quelques mauvaises herbes qui s'accrochaient tout autour. Une cabane en planches, dont le toit était un morceau de tissu tendu sur du bois, jouxtait l'oasis. Elle était assez grande pour être un lieu de vie confortable, mais ça n'avait rien de luxueux. Il vit son expression et lui adressa un sourire triste, comme pour lui dire qu'il était désolé de n'avoir que ça à offrir. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air ingrate envers son sauveur. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur, et lui tendit une chaise qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il sortit une bouteille d'une caisse qui traînait sous le lit, ainsi que deux verres, et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Alors, quel est votre nom, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-C'est marqué sur mon uniforme, vous savez, dit-elle avant d'avoir pu penser que peut-être l'homme ne savait pas lire. Mais non, il parlait un anglais parfait, c'était forcément quelqu'un d'éduqué.

-Peut-être que j'ai envie de vous l'entendre dire, répondit-il simplement en se servant un verre de ce qui s'avéra être du vin de dattes.

-Alice Olsen. Et vous?

-Mon nom est beaucoup moins important que ce que je peux vous amener, dit-il d'une voix douce, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Personne ne vient ici par hasard, et vous ne croyez pas à votre guerre, alors pourquoi?"

Elle ne sut jamais si c'était la chaleur, le contexte, ou simplement le besoin de se confier à une autre personne, mais elle raconta tout: la disparition de son petit frère, son envie d'en finir après ça, et comment son envie de mort s'était transformée en une force motrice pour l'amener ici, que la rage qui la faisait avancer puisse servir à d'autres personnes. Elle parla aussi de son escouade qu'elle avait perdue de vue, elle parla d'un peu tout, dans un monologue sans queue ni tête. Mais l'inconnu semblait suivre parfaitement, hochant parfois la tête, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien, son expression toujours parfaitement maîtrisé entre pitié et intérêt. Quand elle eut fini, il laissa le silence flotter entre eux, réfléchissant à la façon de mieux lui parler. Il commença à parler, sa voix plus profonde, plus apaisante que jamais.

"Une trajectoire de vie intéressante. Je trouve ça beau d'avoir réussi à transformer une pulsion de mort en envie de se battre. C'est souvent la marque des grandes âmes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard si je vous ai trouvé en fait. Vous avez l'envie, vous avez la rage, il ne vous manque que le pouvoir, le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, de laisser toutes ces émotions en vous ressortir et produire quelque chose de...magnifique. Heureusement pour vous, c'est précisément le genre de choses que je peux vous amener.

-Comment ça?

-Connaissez-vous l'histoire de ce pays?

-Et bien, il y a eu l'invasion du Koweit et...

-Non, je parle de la véritable histoire, de son âme. Vous n'êtes pas ici dans un bout de désert dirigé par un fou. Entre le Tigre et l'Euphrate, vous êtes dans le berceau de l'humanité. Il y a ici des forces primordiales redoutables. C'est pour ça que la guerre favorise ces régions...

-Attendez. Je ne crois pas à ces "forces primaires". Je ne suis pas superstitieuse.

-Vraiment? Je vais donc devoir vous convaincre autrement."

L'homme claqua des doigts, et la tente changea d'apparence. Elle ressemblait tout à fait à un décor de cinéma, avec le même côté kitch et un peu too much. Des tentures lourdes les entouraient, des magnifiques tapis tressés recouvraient le sol. Une table ouvragée, dont les inclusions de nacre dessinaient des arabesques raffinées, les séparait, recouverte de plateaux de fruits frais, et de différentes pâtisseries dont l'odeur divine lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. L'homme se pencha et attrapa une figue bien mûre qu'il mangea.

"Rien n'est impossible pour qui croit et sait manier les forces de la création, dit-il en montrant tout ce qui les entourait. Et je pense que vous pourriez très bien faire la même chose avec un esprit plus ouvert.

-Je...C'est...Impossible, balbutia-t-elle.

-Pourtant, vous le voyez devant vous. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps, un grand empire appelé la Perse. C'était..le centre de la civilisation. Certains vous parleront de la Grèce et de Rome, mais ils n'avaient pas le degré de raffinement des Perses, ni leur spiritualité. Les Perses avaient compris que l'univers nécessitait l'équilibre, que les dieux ne pouvaient pas être comme de simples hommes avec leurs défauts et leurs motivations si basses. D'un polythéisme assez classique, ils se convertirent bientôt uniquement au culte du soleil, mais du soleil en tant que concept divin, pas simplement en tant que source de lumière et de chaleur. Zoroastre, l'appelèrent-ils. Les prêtres de Zoroastre étaient capable d'utiliser son pouvoir, qu'il soit de création (il fit apparaître une rose dans sa main droite), ou de destruction (finit-il en brûlant cette même fleur comme par magie). Tout était question d'équilibre. D'un côté, le soleil nous donne la vie, mais de l'autre, il peut nous tuer. Le plus important pour eux, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal là-dedans, aucun jugement moral. C'était simplement les lois de l'univers. Autant dire que les prêtres magiciens étaient craints, et à juste titre. Pourtant ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, juste de connaître les bonnes formules.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que la magie existe et qu'elle est simple à manier?

-Je vous ai démontré que la magie existait. Et je vous propose de vous l'apprendre.

-Par bonté d'âme?

-Non, naturellement pas. Je vais juste vous en apprendre assez pour vous donner envie d'en savoir plus. En échange, vous m'emmenez avec vous en Amérique. Je serai votre grimoire vivant en quelque sorte.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterai?

-Parce que je vous ai parlé de magie de création, et de destruction. Imaginez un instant pouvoir exercer votre vengeance, sans que personne ne puisse savoir que c'est vous. Le pouvoir de faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, tout ça en échange de quelques sacrifices à Zoroastre, bien sur.

-Sa..sacrifices, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le soleil ne demande pas de sacrifices humains. Qu'en ferait-il dans le firmament, dit-il en riant. Juste un peu de temps et de vénération. Oh, et bien sûr...Il y avait encore une chose que les prêtres pouvaient faire...Mais...

-Quoi donc?

-Entrer en contact avec les esprits des morts, leur permettre de rester sur Terre avec leurs proches. Mais...ce genre de sort n'est peut-être pas votre tasse de thé."

Il sourit quand il vit sa réaction, ce moment de flottement où elle comprit enfin ce qu'il lui proposait. Il se retient de crier victoire, mais il savait qu'il la tenait.

"Dites-moi tout, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Et dites-moi aussi comment vous savez tout ça.

-Oh c'est bien simple. J'étais un prêtre de Zoroastre avant. J'étais respecté avant que le culte ne tombe en désuétude et que les gens oublient le Dieu Soleil. Peut-être que sur un nouveau continent, vous et moi pourrons faire renaître ce culte de ces cendres. Vous avez une flamme dans votre coeur, comme j'en ai rarement vu. Vous avez de la force et de la détermination. Je suis Astaroth, et tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, je serai à vos côtés, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Et maintenant, commençons ces leçons."

Elle progressait vite, elle apprenait bien, et elle sentait un pouvoir toujours plus incroyable couler dans ses veines. Quand il la jugea prête, Astaroth lui apprit un sort d'invocation. De cette façon, elle pourrait l'appeler une fois rentrée chez elle. Et si jamais elle oubliait de le faire, elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Il la reconduit au bord de la route, avec assez de provisions pour attendre qu'un convoi ne passe par là. Elle prévoyait de leur raconter une histoire où elle avait été tenue captive par des groupes rebelles qui sillonnaient la région, qu'elle avait pu leur échapper parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cru qu'une femme puisse avoir un entrainement de soldat. Elle revint bientôt à la base, où elle fut tout de suite placée à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance du médecin pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles de son expérience. Elle put bientôt rentrer chez elle, le médecin l'ayant estimée inapte à continuer. Elle avait décidé de raconter qu'elle avait rencontré un magicien dans le désert qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice de devoir rencontrer un psy de temps en temps une fois au pays. Elle put de nouveau s'installer chez elle. Une fois les cartons rangés et les meubles en face, elle invoqua Astaroth. Il lui manquait terriblement. Et une fois installé chez elle, et habillé de façon plus moderne, il continua de tout lui apprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut enfin prête à assouvir sa vengeance. Elle commença par ramener l'esprit de son frère avec un sort de lien d'esprit, et ensuite, elle décida de laisser libre court à sa haine contre tous ceux qui avaient permis qu'il soit fait du mal à son Thimothy. Le directeur était haut sur sa liste. Mais plutôt qu'un sort, Astaroth se propose de mettre fin aux jours de ce lâche lui-même.

Jack Harrison reprit connaissance à l'hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était entouré de machines dont le bruit constant le rendait nerveux. Il avait rarement été à l'hopital. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin avant. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il était dans son bureau, à parler avec les deux agents, puis...Puis il avait vu quelque chose d'impossible et il avait perdu connaissance.

"Impossible? Je ne dirai pas ça."

Il sursauta, se tournant vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Assis sur une des chaises, lisant un livre, se tenait l'homme qu'il avait vu aux côtés de Thimothy dans la cour. Son sang se glaça. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Oui, c'est votre instinct de survie qui réagit à la présence d'un prédateur. Oui, je peux lire dans vos pensées, et non je ne suis pas un homme normal. Je suis Astaroth et vous êtes un homme mort.

-Je suis...mort, demanda Jack l'air abasourdi. Mais...Les machines...

-Vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Mais ça ne va pas tarder."

En un instant, l'homme se tenait debout à côté de lui. Il sourit d'un air mauvais, et ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs.

"Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, cria Jack, paniqué.

-Quelque chose contre quoi vous ne pouvez strictement rien, lui répondit l'autre en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de l'ancien directeur d'école."

D'un coup, c'était comme s'il n'était plus capable de respirer. Il avait beau essayer de prendre des grandes inspirations, rien ne venait. Il se sentait oppressé. D'horribles gargouillis étaient le seul bruit qui sortait de sa bouche. Il comprit quand il sentit de l'eau lui remonter dans la gorge, une eau sale, au goût putride. Il était en train de se noyer. De l'eau lui coulait par le nez et la bouche, trempant son lit. Les machines sonnaient, toutes en alerte, mais personne ne venait. Il paniquait, il essayait de respirer mais n'arrivait qu'à aspirer le liquide qui coulait toujours plus vite. Il se noyait, au beau milieu d'une chambre d'hôpital, un homme aux yeux noirs aspirant sa vie comme si de rien était. _Je suis en train de mourir. Je ne mérite pas ça_ fut sa dernière pensée quand son coeur lâcha. Un bip continu résonna dans la salle, Astaroth s'éloigna, disparaissant avant que les infirmières n'accourent. Elles ne pourraient rien faire et se demanderaient longtemps comment il avait pu se noyer dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ça devrait aussi occuper les chasseurs qui étaient dans la ville le temps qu'il faudrait pour terminer son plan. Oui, le destin souriait à Astaroth. Sa patience serait bientôt récompensée.

* * *

C'était la surveillance la plus ennuyeuse que Dean ait jamais faite. Alice était dans son salon, à regarder la télé. Elle avait préparé un plateau-repas, avait allumé l'écran sur une stupide émission de télé-réalité, et Dean se retrouvait à surveiller ça. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'attendait à voir une sorcière faire. En plus, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il faudrait avant qu'elle ait besoin de renouveler son sort de lien d'esprit. Il était passé au drive-in pour s'acheter une part de tarte aux pommes, sa préférée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était condamné à se faire chier toute la nuit qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un petit plaisir. Il jura quand le téléphone sonna et qu'il faillit lâcher son dessert de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu quand il décrocha.

-Dean...C'est le directeur. Il est mort.

-Ok. Mais ça ne peut pas être notre cliente, elle n'a rien fait d'étrange de la soirée...

-Dean. Il est mort noyé. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ça ne peut pas être naturel non plus.

-Un sort à retardement?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais aller sur place voir si je ne trouve pas un sac à maléfice ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous expliquer comment un homme peut se noyer dans son lit. J'y comprends rien honnêtement.

-Moi non plus. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles, je reste en poste.

-Ça marche.

-Oh, et Sam, fais attention. Ça a pas l'air d'être du petit gibier.

-Toi aussi, Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Sam arriva à l'hôpital, le ballet des infirmières dans la chambre du mort avait déjà pris fin, et le corps avait été pris en charge par les équipes de police qui s'apprêtaient à passer le flambeau au médecin légiste. Montrant son badge aux policiers qui constituaient le cordon de sécurité, Sam se dirigea droit vers l'officier en charge de l'enquête. Celui-ci était un homme d'âge mur, dont les cheveux noirs commençaient à se clairsemer de cheveux blancs. Ses yeux bruns, pétillants d'intelligence, étaient entourés de pattes d'oie profondes. Il avait un nez assez disgracieux, tordu comme s'il avait été cassé un jour dans sa vie mais sans avoir pu se remettre correctement, et surplombait une bouche aux lèvres fines et pincées. Il avait une fossette très prononcée et était rasé de près. Son uniforme était tiré à quatre épingles, et toute son attitude respirait le professionnalisme. Sam décida donc de réajuster sa cravate et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de l'aborder. Il faudrait qu'il mette tous les avantages de son côté pour se faire passer pour un agent fédéral devant quelqu'un comme ça. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui adresser la parole, car l'homme se tourna vers lui, et fit un grand sourire dès qu'il l'aperçut.

"Les infirmières m'avaient bien dit que les fédéraux étaient déjà intéressés par l'affaire, dit-il en tendant la main au jeune Winchester. Inspecteur Richard Morrisson, pour vous servir. Je sais qu'un inspecteur d'une petite ville comme celle-ci n'a pas grand chose à apporter à un agent comme vous, mais si je peux vous être utile, faites-moi signe."

Sam fut tellement surpris devant tant de volontarisme qu'il resta interdit quelques secondes. Il se reprit rapidement quand il vit le regard de l'autre homme changer de confiant et ouvert à perplexe.

"J'ai rarement un accueil comme le votre, Inspecteur. En général, les forces de l'ordre locales essaient de nous faire partir de peur que le bureau ne leur pique leurs affaires, ce qui n'est jamais notre intention naturellement. Je suis ravi de coopérer avec vous. Qu'avez-vous appris pour le moment?

-Honnêtement, pas grand chose. La cause de la mort semble être l'asphyxie, mais on a retrouvé de l'eau dans sa gorge, vous voyez. Ca pourrait être une noyade mais... Vous voyez une façon de se noyer quand on est dans son lit?

-Non, en effet...

-Enfin bon, on attend les résultats de l'autopsie, vous voyez, pour vérifier la présence d'eau dans les poumons. Si c'est pas ça, on aura aucune piste, mais c'est mieux que l'inverse, vous voyez.

-Un crime impossible, ce n'est jamais très simple à résoudre, dit Sam sobrement comme si c'était un cas habituel pour lui (enfin, c'était un cas habituel pour lui les morts impossibles, mais pas pour un agent fédéral...bref, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser quand il était dans un rôle comme ça, il allait finir par s'embrouiller lui-même).

-Vous avez des sacrés euphémismes au bureau, vous, ricana Morrisson. Enfin, on a commencé à chercher dans les personnes qui pourraient avoir un mobile, vous voyez, mais tout le monde aimait ce type dans la ville!

-Alice Olsen n'avait pas l'air de le porter dans son coeur...

-Ah, mais la petite Alice, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de la guerre, elle est incapable de toucher une arme. A force d'avoir vu des horreurs, elle est devenue douce comme un agneau...

-Ce n'est pas un assaut avec arme à feu.

-Ouais d'accord, admettons. Comment elle aurait fait pour le noyer?

-On a pas encore exclu la thèse de l'asphyxie, rappela Sam.

-Okay, mais on ne peut pas rentrer dans l'hôpital sans passer devant le poste de garde. Le coupable est forcément quelqu'un qui est venu pendant la nuit. On va déjà commencer par ça.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, il faudra demander au labo à demander une analyse toxicologique du corps pour exclure un empoisonnement, et je voudrais aussi que vous rajoutiez une analyse de l'eau retrouvée dans la gorge du défunt.

-Pourquoi l'eau ? demanda le policier surpris.

-Parce que ce n'est pas une solution efficace pour tuer quelqu'un. Donc on peut penser que l'eau n'est pas l'arme du crime, mais plutôt une mise en scène, expliqua Sam. Donc, elle doit avoir une valeur symbolique pour l'assassin. Je veux vérifier d'où elle vient, ce sera peut-être un indice.

-Comme vous voulez, M'sieur l'agent. Je vais transmettre ça aux gars du labo, et on vous tiendra au courant des résultats.

-Merci. Vous avez fouillé la chambre de fond en comble?

-Bien sûr, on a commencé par ça une fois qu'on a déplacé le corps. On a même vérifié que rien ne soit caché dans le brancard.

-Alors, ça a donné quoi?

-Absoluement rien. La chambre est ultra clean. Bon les gars de la police scientifique sont encore en train de passer la scène au peigne fin, vous voyez, des fois qu'il reste des cheveux ou ce genre de choses. Mais pas d'objets particuliers ou quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'auriez pas retrouvé une sorte de petit sac dans la chambre ou sur la victime?

-Nan, ça me dit rien. Je pense que j'aurai remarqué un truc dans ce genre. Je vous dis, il n'y avait rien de plus que ce dont on peut s'attendre sur une personne hospitalisée. C'est à dire pas grande chose à part cette espèce de chemise qui vous laisse les fesses à l'air!

-Chef, on a trouvé quelque chose, lança un des techniciens de la police scientifique qui étaient en train d'examiner la chambre dans ses moindres recoins."

Comme un seul homme, Sam et l'inspecteur Morrisson se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler pour voir la découverte. Sam espérait que ce soit un sac à maléfices, même s'il n'était au final pas sûr que la magie de Zoroastre demande les mêmes ingrédients que les sorts vaudous auxquels il était habitué. Il faudrait peut-être vérifier qu'aucun sigle n'avait été inscrit dans une matière qui serait invisible à l'oeil nu, ou seulement révélée dans des conditions particulières. Il fallait vraiment qu'il approfondisse sa connaissance de cette magie pour cette affaire, sinon c'était comme marcher à l'aveugle. Plongé trop profondément dans ses réflexions, il fut pris par surprise par la découverte de l'agent: du soufre. Tout simplement du _soufre_. A force d'être obnubilé par une magie inconnue, Sam avait totalement exclu l'intervention démoniaque. En même temps, après être venu sur place pour une histoire de fantôme, puis se rendre compte qu'on avait affaire à de la sorcellerie directement venue de la Perse antique pour enfin tomber sur un meurtre très probablement commis par un démon, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas y avoir pensé. C'était comme si toutes les emmerdes surnaturelles avaient décidé de frapper en même temps, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elles pouvaient toutes être liées entre elles. D'un autre côté, si elles étaient indépendantes, c'était le fait d'une coïncidence bien trop énorme pour être crédible. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark, pouvait-on dire. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Dean qu'ils avaient un démon en plus sur les bras. Il dit à l'inspecteur de le tenir au courant des avancées de l'enquête, lui donna sa carte, serra la main de l'agent qui avait trouvé le soufre, le félicitant de son bon travail et de sa participation décisive dans une affaire de la plus haute importance et partit de la scène de crime. Il était heureux que les services de police de la ville soient aussi minutieux et compétents, mais il se dit que c'était sûrement lié au fait que pour une fois leur victime était un notable respecté et pas un marginal qui traînait trop tard le soir dans les ruelles obscures avant de se faire croquer par un quelconque monstre. Le seul souci, c'est que cette petite ville sans histoire semblait attirer l'attention des créatures maléfiques, et qu'il fallait désormais s'attendre à tout. Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa voiture quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le coude.

"Attendez, monsieur l'agent!"

L'homme qui venait de l'arrêter était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour rattraper Sam. Il était penché en avant, main gauche sur le genou, main droite tendue devant lui pour dire à Sam d'attendre, reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait. Il portait une blouse blanche, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'il faisait partie du personnel de l'hôpital. Il était brun, le teint mat, les yeux sombres. Il était assez beau dans son genre, mais pas quand il était tout essoufflé, décoiffé et qu'il semblait avoir vu la mort, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si éloigné de la réalité.

"Monsieur l'agent, j'ai tout vu, et je peux vous dire que les policiers...Ils sont pas prêts à admettre la vérité, dit-il avec un fort accent indien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, demanda Sam, intrigué.

-J'étais de service quand le directeur de l'école est mort. Je suis arrivé dans les premiers sur place, avant tout le monde! Et il était là! Il était là, cria-t-il en s'accrochant aux épaules de Sam, les yeux exorbités.

-Qui donc? Qui était là?

-Le sheitan, finit l'homme en un souffle. Il a été tué et emporté par le sheitan..."

L'homme avait l'air totalement paniqué et était bien loin de l'image du témoin fiable. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement les gens les plus équilibrés qui étaient prêts à admette l'existence des démons et autres créatures surnaturelles. Sam décida de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu avant d'appeler Dean. Peut-être que d'autres membres du personnel avaient vu des signes avant-coureurs que la police n'aurait pas forcément relevés, comme des zones froides, ou des fluctuations des lampes électriques, enfin le genre de choses qui auraient pu indiquer la présence d'un démon. Peut-être qu'il était plus lié à l'hôpital qu'à la personne-même du directeur, mais bizarrement Sam n'y croyait pas. L'homme commença à le tirer vers une porte de service:

"On sera plus au calme pour parler. Le démon rôde encore. Les murs ont des oreilles, chuchota-t-il. Venez, venez, je vais vous expliquer, dit-il en tirant sur la manche de Sam pour l'inciter à le suivre."

Sam se laissa faire. Son interlocuteur ouvrit une porte qui menait vers un placard de réserves de fournitures médicales. Des étagères recouvraient toute la surface disponible sur les murs, remplies de boîtes de pansements, de seringues, ou de désinfectant. L'homme se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière eux. Sans être exigu, le placard était loin d'être grand, juste suffisamment pour leur permettre de laisser une distance courte mais confortable entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Sam saisit le bloc-note qu'il avait toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se prépara à écrire.

"Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez vu, commença-t-il simplement en relevant la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux."

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand il vit le changement qui s'était opéré dans l'homme qui était terriblement terrifié à peine quelques instants auparavant. D'un geste leste, il verrouilla la porte du placard et se tourna vers Sam avec une lenteur exagérée et délibérée. Il se tenait beaucoup plus droit, et semblait dominer la salle même s'il restait plus petit que le chasseur. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Sam eut la chair de poule et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son interlocuteur avait les yeux entièrement noirs, et un sourire mauvais qui révélait des canines légèrement plus pointues que la normale. Quand il prit la parole, il n'avait plus aucun accent. Il avait une voix chaude, hypnotisante, mais il ne clignait jamais des yeux, comme si un être tel que lui n'avait pas besoin de tels actes tellement humains.

"Je pourrai vous raconter tout ce que j'ai vu...Enfin plutôt tout ce que j'ai fait...Mais vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent, commença le démon en lui tournant autour comme un rapace. J'ai puni un cancrelat comme il le méritait, tout simplement. J'ai fait oeuvre de justice, finit-il en ouvrant les bras et en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Vous êtes un monstre, n'essayez pas de faire croire à l'inverse, lui cracha Sam au visage.

-Ah mais je ne cherche pas votre approbation. Que ferais-je de la compréhension d'un être tel que vous?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre votre temps à parler avec moi, demanda Sam à la défensive, en essayant de se placer plus proche de la porte."

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris de sel ou d'eau bénite pour venir investiger. Il s'en voulut également d'avoir fait confiance comme ça sans se méfier. Et il était surtout totalement stupide de s'être laissé piéger dans un placard avec un inconnu, parce que même si ça n'avait pas été un démon, c'est typiquement le genre de choses qui ne peuvent pas bien se finir. Le démon secoua la tête, comme s'il était déçu de voir que Sam pensait pouvoir lui échapper comme ça. Il fit un simple geste de la main, et Sam entendit derrière lui un grésillement de métal qui chauffait. Il fit volte face pour voir la poignée de porte commencer à fondre.

"Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que vous pouviez partir. Alors que nous étions dans une discussion totalement civique, continua-t-il en envoyant Sam valser dans une des étagères d'un simple geste de la main. Mais vous autres chasseurs, vous ne comprenez que la force, continua-t-il en l'envoyant sur le mur d'en face. Vous avez beaucoup de chance que j'ai besoin de vous, finit-il en le plaquant contre le dernier mur qui faisait face à la porte."

Sam commençait à avoir des étoiles qui lui dansaient devant les yeux. Il avait heurté l'arrière de son crâne sur les étagères et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il était plaqué contre le mur par une force invisible et implacable. Il sentait chaque mouvement de la main du démon qui faisait légèrement varier la pression sur la cage thoracique du jeune Winchester. Il se dit que si jamais le démon s'emportait, il lui briserait les côtes sans même s'en rendre compte. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il se dit aussi qu'il n'avait au final pas pu prévenir Dean, et qu'il n'en aurait peut-être pas l'occasion en fin de compte.

"Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes bien installé, nous pouvons reprendre. Je disais donc que j'avais besoin de vous. Figurez-vous que j'ai essayé de demander à votre...partenaire? Amant?

-Frère, dit Sam entre ses dents serrées.

-Ah, frère. Oui, c'était l'autre option. Bon, on va dire que les liens fraternels suffiront. Bref, j'ai essayé de lui dire de partir. Vous voyez, j'étais bien tranquille dans cette ville avant cette arrivée. Vous m'avez forcé la main. Ce mort...Son sang est sur vos mains.

-Vous avez fait le choix de le tuer. N'essayez pas de faire croire autre chose.

-Oui, évidemment, et j'y ai même pris du plaisir. Mais je l'aurai fait à un autre moment si vous n'aviez pas été là. On va dire que vous m'avez précipité. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas tout presser, il y a un timing dans ce genre de choses. Donc j'ai besoin de faire diversion. Vous voyez où je veux en venir.

-Si vous me tuez, Dean ne s'arrêtera jamais avant de vous avoir tué!

-Mais je ne compte pas vous tuer. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Ca ne dépend de toute façon pas que de moi. Mais plutôt de votre frère au final. Je vous explique rapidement: je vous met dans un endroit un petit peu éloigné, mais pas trop que je puisse venir vous surveiller régulièrement. Votre frère sera trop préoccupé par votre sécurité pour continuer à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Une situation gagnant/gagnant. Alors évidemment, je ne vais pas vous raconter mon plan. C'est le genre de choses stupides qui va simplement m'attirer des ennuis. Mais pour vous dire que pendant votre captivité, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous faire du mal, tant que vous restez bien sage.

-Vous croyez que je ne vais rien faire pour me libérer?

-Non, évidemment je vais prendre quelques assurances. Si vous me permettez..."

Le démon fouilla dans la poche intérieure de la veste de costume de Sam et récupéra le bloc-note. Il fit apparaître un petit couteau entre ses longs doigts fins et le fit tourner d'un air pensif. D'un coup sec, il lui attrapa la main et lui entailla. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de la blessure, récupérant le sang qui perlait. Puis il commença à tracer un symbole sur le papier avec adresse et rapidité. Il chantonnait dans une langue inconnue pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Il tendit le papier avec un grand sourire à Sam, avant de changer d'avis et de le remettre dans sa poche inté garda le bloc notes. Puis il lécha son doigt et dit à voix basse:

"Hummm, goût..intéressant. Tu vas m'être plus utile que je ne le pensais petit, finit-il en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Voilà qui va être intéressant..."

Il lui caressa doucement la joue d'un air pensif. Puis d'un geste, il fit voler tous ses faux papiers d'identité et son téléphone portable directement à ses pieds. Devant le regard interrogatif de Sam, il haussa simplement les épaules.

"J'ai bien besoin d'une preuve que je t'ai sous la main pour convaincre ton frère, tu sais.

-Et juste avec ça?

-Non, naturellement pas."

Il saisit brusquement la main blessée de Sam et la pressa, rouvrant la fine estafilade pour refaire couler du sang. Il frotta le dos de sa main sur les faux papiers, les couvrant de sang.

"Voilà qui devrait être suffisamment dramatique pour Dean. Si vraiment il ne veut pas, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un doigt ou d'une oreille...Je plaisante, rajouta-t-il devant l'air atterré de Sam. Enfin, si vraiment Dean ne me croit pas...Dans tous les cas, cher Sam, profite bien de ton séjour dans ta nouvelle maison."

Un grand portail s'ouvrit au sol en plein milieu du placard, entouré d'un cercle de feu dont les flammes changeaient de couleur entre le bleu, le vert et le jaune, ondulant comme des serpents. Au centre de ce cercle, une tâche noire parsemée de lumières comme des étoiles, comme une porte vers le ciel nocturne s'agrandissait petit à petit. Un bruit très doux en sortait, comme le tintement d'un verre de cristal dont la fréquence se modulait avec le temps. Sam était absorbé par la beauté du portail, faisant abstraction qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait atterrir quand le démon allait le jeter au travers de la porte dimensionnelle. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le démon lâcha d'un coup la pression qu'il exerçait sur Sam et qui le maintenait au sol, et il tomba en avant avant d'avoir pu rétablir son équilibre Quand il entra en contact avec le portail, Sam hurla, et le dernier bruit qu'il emporta avec lui dans l'inconscience, ce fut le rire hystérique du démon qui avait réussi à le piéger.

* * *

Dean était resté encore à surveiller la maison de Alice Olsen un petit moment après l'appel de son frère. Quand l'aube commença à pointer dans le ciel, il décida de retourner au motel pour retrouver Sam et mettre à plat ce qu'il avait appris en se rendant sur place. Il se faisait la remarque que cette affaire était vraiment étrange. Rien de ce qu'ils utilisaient comme méthode habituelle ne semblait fonctionner. Il fallait qu'ils remettent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à plat, et ils trouveraient peut-être une solution plus évidente. Il y avait forcément une méthode, forcément un moyen de prendre cette pelote par le bon bout pour dénouer le problème. Mais à chaque fois que Sam partait faire quelque chose de son côté, il n'avait pas de nouvelles pendant des heures. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il rappelle à Sammy qu'ils devaient rester en contact tout le temps quand ils se séparaient pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur une affaire, surtout quand on allait enquêter sur un meurtre très probablement surnaturel. De toute façon, même en général il n'aimait pas quand son petit frère ne lui donnait pas des nouvelles à intervalles très réguliers. Il rouvrit son portable pour la troisième fois en à peine une minute, et jura quand il vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas de messages de la part de Sam. Il décida de rentrer au motel et il partirait à la recherche de son géant de petit frère à partir de là. Il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à dormir tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur où était son frère. Il s'inquiétait toujours terriblement pour ce gamin, probablement trop. Raisonnablement, il savait que Sam n'était pas sans défenses. Mais dans sa tête, il devait protéger Sammy contre tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter quand il vit en arrivant que la porte de leur chambre était ouverte. Il sortit un pistolet et entra dans la chambre avec précautions. Il balaya la pièce du regard, fouilla les recoins mais ne vit personne. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était seul, il remit le pistolet dans son dos en le coinçant dans la ceinture de son jean. Son regard fut attiré par un sac de cuir, à peu près de la taille d'un sac à main, posé sur le lit de Sam. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées et attrapa le sac. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il l'ouvrit et en vida le contenu sur le lit. Son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il vit tomber le téléphone qu'il reconnut être celui de Sam dont l'écran était désormais fissuré. Il commença à trembler quand il vit les faux papiers de Sam qui le présentait comme un agent du FBI au monde, et plus encore quand il vit la traînée de sang qui les maculait. Il essaya de lutter contre les larmes qui menacaient de gagner, mais il n'arriva pas à arrêter de trembler, autant de peur pour son frère que de rage pour celui qui avait apparemment osé lui faire du mal. Il vit également un papier un peu jauni par le temps qui était plié au fond du sac. Il s'en saisit, le déplia et vit que c'était une lettre qui lui était adressée. L'écriture était propre et nette, sûrement tracée avec un stylo plume de qualité moyenne (on pouvait voir quelques bavures sur certaines phrases). Pour autant, elle semblait forcée, comme si la personne qui l'avait écrite n'avait pas l'habitude de notre alphabet. Son auteur avait écrit en lettres d'imprimerie, et pas en cursif, ce qui semblait accréditer cette théorie. Il retourna le papier, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit au dos, ni rien en filigrane dans le papier. Il s'assit au bord du lit, prit une grande inspiration et commença sa lecture:

_Cher Monsieur Dean Winchester (oui votre frère m'a dit qui vous étiez),_

_Vous n'avez pas pris en compte l'avertissement que je vous avais donné de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai donc été contraint d'utiliser des moyens de persuasion que je pense plus efficaces. J'espère que les documents que je vous ai déposé dans votre chambre vous convaincront de mon extrême sérieux dans cette affaire. Je vous propose un jeu. Vous avez trois jours pour retrouver votre frère. Je l'ai laissé dans un endroit sécurisé, mais sans eau. C'est une course contre la montre en fonction de son endurance. Si vous voulez le retrouver vivant, vous allez devoir vous focaliser sur sa recherche. Si vous préférez continuer à fouiller dans des histoires qui ne vous regardent pas, je m'assurerai de vous envoyer son cadavre pour que vous puissiez lui rendre les derniers hommages,_

_Cordialement, un homme qui vous veut du bien._

Avec un hurlement de rage, Dean froissa le papier et le jeta contre le mur d'en face.


End file.
